


Out of the Blue

by MRTL85



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha Jackie Tyler, Alpha Tenth Doctor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Beta Mickey Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rose, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Oral and penatrative sex against the TARDIS doors, Rough Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Sex on the console, Soul Bond, oral and penatrative sex on the jump seat, outside of cannon, second base in the shower, slight dub-con, unusual knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is an Omega and has never been allowed to go into heat. Unforeseen circumstances put her on a collision course with a man called the Doctor--an alpha from the planet Gallifrey--and turn her world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, this is a straight up Omega!Verse fic. If you do not know what that means, I suggest you look it up. Like, right now. If you have, and do not like the connotations of such a universe, then you probably should to forgo this fic entirely. Here is your last warning: *IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF PHEROMONES CONTROLLING HUMAN SEXUAL BEHAVIOURS, POSSIBLE DUB-CON, AND KNOTTING OF THE MALE ANATOMY, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW*
> 
> For those who DO appreciate it, then by all means continue reading ;P
> 
> *After some revision, I decided to take a commenters advice and change this into a multiple chapter fic with the title being 'Into the Blue' instead of it being a series. Hope everyone is okay with that.*
> 
> btw, this was posted without a beta reader, so if I've made any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. I also own nothing Doctor Who. That belongs to the all mighty BBC.

 

 

Rain splashed in big droplets upon the sidewalk, resonating upon the pavement in a steady thrum as Rose stepped out into the gloom. The wind whipped about the entrance to the cinema, scattering leaves about like stars in the night sky and she shivered as it sent an icy chill across her body. Pulling her coat close to her body for warmth, she waited for Mickey to appear. 

Sauntering out of the entrance, Mickey smiled at her and took her hand. "Ready to go babes?"

"Yeah, let's go." 

They began to head back to the Powell Estate in silence, hands clasped together and trodding on the wet pavement; each footstep making little splashes as they walked. Their hair was slowly getting plastered to their faces as droplets cascaded around them and the rainfall soaked into their clothes with each step they took.

Rose really enjoyed days like these—minus the wind and rain—where Mickey would take her out and they would have some good, old fashioned fun. No worries or cares, just the two of them doing something entertaining for a bit, where she could forget she was an omega and the idea of going into heat. Of course, heat suppressant pills were a constant concern and she did use them, but it was nice to just to pretend she was a beta for a bit without all the extra responsibility.                                                    

The great thing about having Mickey as a beta friend, was his simplistic approach to life. A proper bloke, and always kind. There was no need to fear impending heats with him—although he could tell when she was on the verge of one—and no fear of him taking advantage of her without her consent. Never again would she allow herself to be put in such a situation. Once was enough. Jimmy Stone had been a sadistic beta bastard. She was young and silly, disregarding anything her mum said because she was stubborn and thought she could do what she wanted. Ah, the innocence of youth; thinking she was in love, jumping at the first man who gave her any attention without any regards the repercussions. Thank goodness Jimmy wasn't an alpha. She didn't even want to think about what he would have done to her then. 

Her mum never quite trusted her the same after that, even after Rose had apologized dozens of times and admitted her poor judgment in the matter. Quite often, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her mum knowing the when, the where, the what, and the how of her plans as well as an appointed chaperone—just in case she went into heat. Not that she ever had, mind, but her mum didn't want to  take any chances. It was a good thing she trusted Mickey to look after her, otherwise she would have no fun at all. 

Despite having Mickey around, Rose still felt like she was missing something. It was a big, wide world out there and she craved adventure; to make mistakes and to get messy. Living day to day had gotten monotonous and no matter how much of a diversion Micks was, she just couldn't shake the stale feeling off. 

Rose's clothes were now completely soaked. The cold had now set into her bones, and she began to shiver, almost as if a fever had taken over.  Mickey, ever observant, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him for warmth and gave her an affectionate smile. Then, it faltered just enough for her to realize something was amiss. 

"What's wrong Mick's? Is my mascara running? I knew I should have gone with the waterproof one..." 

Mickey shook his head no, as all the  colour drained from his face. 

"R- Rose, your eyes. Their dilated. Are you...?" He bent his head toward her neck and let her scent fill his nostrils, breathing in her already peaking pheromones. 

"Oh my God, Rose, You are! Shit! I thought you knew when your next one was comin' !"

Rose blanched. "What?! I did! or at least thought I did? I could have miscalculated- I'm usually so good with those things though! Hold on. I should have a pack of heat suppressant pills somewhere in my handbag."

She rummaged for a good few minutes before coming up empty handed.

"Oh, Bollocks! I must have taken them out when I used them last! What am I gonna do?! I've never been allowed to through this before!" Panic Stricken, she worried her thumb nail and began to pace, trying to think of something fast.

Once again, Mickey came to the rescue. "Okay, Rose. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna leg it, yeah? We gotta get you back to your mum's as soon as, before some alpha bloke smells them pheromones and jumps you. On the count of three, ready? One...two...three!"

They both took off running as hard and fast as they could , making their way down back alleys in the direction of the estate.

Not long after, Mickey began to lag behind and Rose slowed a little to let him catch up. He was never one for regular exercise; half of the time, he was down at the pub watching footie and gulping pints with his mates. She was sure he was now regretting the decision to forgo  mos t physical activity in  favour for a TV and some lager.  

Wheezing and puffing loudly, Mickey slowed to a stop, bending in half to catch his breath. "Keep going Rose! I'll catch up, don't you worry 'bout me. Just get out of here and stay off the main roads! Now RUN!" he panted out, the words coming out in spurts between big gulps of air. 

Not needing to be told twice, she continued on at a breakneck speed through the back roads, still terrified that an alpha would catch her scent and take her in the streets. 

She rounded a corner a few blocks from the estate, heart thumping and feet pounding on the pavement in time, just making out the tops of the buildings she considered home. 

Relieved there was not much further to go, she slowed to a jog so she could catch her breath. She pulled the air deep into her lungs, helping to keep her trepidation in check with every rise of her heaving chest. 

Just as she was lulled into a false sense of security, three domineering blokes came out of the off license across the street;  their sharp eyes  were  locked on her and they sniffed the air like bloodhounds who had picked up on an interesting scent. She had been found. 

Her terror returned with fervor and she took off like a comet flying across the night sky.

I need to hide! I have to find somewhere I can be safe! Please, oh please let there be some place for me to stay while I wait for my heat to run its course!  She pleaded to herself.                

The familiar streets surrounding the estate had now become a maze of foreign roads, thanks to her fear-addled brain and she desperately searched for something,  anything,  that could be used as a safe haven. 

Thank fucking Christ! I thought I was gonna be right buggered for a moment there. Better get inside and lock the door before those blokes find me!

As if her call for help had been answered, she found a blue police box on a street corner. Odd that it was in decent condition—as the others she had seen had been derelict—but she wasn't about to stand there and question petty details when those men were after her. 

She ran frantically towards it, just as the three men came barreling around the corner, hot on her trail. Reaching the door, she took one final look back at the aroused alpha men before disappearing behind it out of sight. 

<HHHH=<XO

Stunned beyond all measure that a woman had appeared suddenly in his TARDIS, the Doctor stood at the console gawking at her in disbelief. 

"What? WHAT? But...how did you get in here?" His eyebrows were knitted in confusion, completely confounded that this human had gotten past the TARDIS' Metamaterial cloaking device.

The poor creature was pressed firmly against the doors, sopping wet from the rainfall outside and heavy breaths wracking her small frame. Her round eyes darted around the console room, and from the looks of things, she was scared out of her mind. 

No matter how she got through those doors, he would need to try and calm her be fore getting any answers. 

“Right. I guess pleasantries are in order, first. Um, Hello! I'm the Doctor, and you are?”  

“Rose. Rose Tyler.” The words barely audible, he would have certainly had missed it if it weren't for his superior Time Lord physiology.

“Hello Rose. Nice to meet you.” he smiled, trying to show her he wasn't a threat and began to amble slowly towards her with his palms up in surrender.

Then, the scent hit him. His nostrils flared as the odor wafted about his slender  physique, blowing out his pupils until only a small sliver of amber could be seen. Pheromones. She was an omega — a human one at that — and she was  about to go into heat. Worst of all, her fear was exacerbating it. He licked his bottom lip, tasting the air with his tongue; estrogen and luteinizing hormone were exuding from her  in abundance  and it left a particular tang in his mouth, one that was all but forgotten.

He was classified as an alpha himself, but ever since Gallifrey had ceased to exist, he thought that his rutting days were over. He was sure no other species could possibly have the same type of mating habits his own people exhibited, but by the evidence given before him, that assumption had proved to be utterly wrong and unfounded. 

Even though the chemical components of this beautiful young woman's scent weren't exactly the same as a Gallifreyan omega, the sheer volume of  her essence, made pungent by fear, was beginning to affect him.                                                                                                                          

"N-Now l-listen here! Stay back! I'm warning you! I..."

He must have stopped walking while his pheromone confused brain tried to make sense of the situation. Standing directly between the console and the door, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could already feel his cock start to throb with want and by the look she was giving him, she had noticed it as well.                                                 


 "Alright, I won't come any closer. And try not to panic, Rose. It'll only make things worse. Deep breaths, slow and calm. Now, before things get too out of hand, I need you to tell me how you got in here. Once you've explained that to me, I may have something that can stop your impending heat. Okay?"

She nodded her head in agreement, but he could still tell she was severely panic stricken. She remained  against the doors, a terrified expression fixed to her face. The only thing that had changed was the rhythm of her breathing. In a gesture of good faith, he slowly sat down upon the ramp while his hands remained in the air as a sign of submission. By his calculations, he had just enough self-control left to listen to her explanation and get the heat suppressant from the med bay before things would get difficult. He just hoped that she could hold out that long.          

 Suddenly, a rush of words came flooding out of her lips and the panic that was starting to fade came back full force. 

"I-I was on a date with my  beta friend Mickey wh-when he noticed I had started the p- pre heat process. I- I thought I wasn't due for another day or two but I was wrong. Must have m \- miscalculated . I  thought I'd be okay 'cause I had some heat suppressant pills in my bag, but  they weren't there.  I - I  must have misplaced them. Mickey and I panicked and we decided to l- leg it back to my mum's. O n the way though, Micks couldn't keep up with me and he told me to go on while he caught h- his breath. I kept on running but somewhere along the way I was spotted by three a- alpha blokes and they decided to  run after me..."

His imagination took flight as she told her story and he was now picturing himself as one of the men; he was chasing after her, wanting to give into the lust that was spurred from the release of the extraordinarily strong fragrance she was emitting. He even dared to picture himself pinning her up against his TARDIS and fucking her into oblivion. 

_ Wait, what am I doing?! I shouldn't be thinking these things! I need to stay focused! Come on, hold it together! _

Giving his head another shake and blinking his eyes a few times, he regained enough resolution to once again concentrate on her words and not the mental pictures his mind was producing. 

"...Where was I supposed to go?! I saw the police box and figured it was at least a safe place to hide until the h-heat subsided. How was I supposed to know someone was occupying it already and that it wasn't a police box at all, b- but something else entirely! How is this even possible?! I-I mean it's bigger on the inside!"   


"So, you just saw it there? In plain sight? But that's impossible! The TARDIS, that's my ship by the way, has a Metamaterial cloaking device- it makes it invisible to the naked eye, so how did you even see it? Hmm, I wonder... the TARDIS  is telepathic, so it is plausible that she saw and felt your distress and decided to help. Did you do that, old girl?"

He looked upward for a few moments as if waiting for a reply and then, from out of nowhere, a hum began to resound in the walls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose jump at the unexpected response.   

He chuckled. "Told ya. Alright, now we've figured out that mystery, time to..." His voice dropped off as he watched Rose. She was beginning the change. Her eyes darkened with lust and her scent was more powerful than ever; he almost lost control of himself as he made his way to standing. If his superior biology wasn't in prime working order, he certainly would have been upon her in an instant. He needed to act fast if he wanted to cut the heat off in time; her proximity to him was already making the mental effort of restraining himself,  difficult, as sweat slowly trickled down his forehead and his own musk begin to seep into the air.

It's not that I don't want to physically help her take care of her heat, and truth be told she is quite beautiful, but I've only just met her! This could have disastrous results if we copulate. Yes, best get her the heat suppressant. 

"Enough talking I think, time to check the med bay. I'll only be a mo'…" With that, he quickly turned himself towards the inner workings of the TARDIS and attempted to dash away before she noticed. He needed to put some space between them. After only a few steps, however, he was pounced upon by her. Not prepared for a sudden weight to land on his back, he fumbled as she wrapped her limbs around his body. 

Her breath was hot on the shell of his ear as she panted out "Please don't leave me Doctor! Don't go! I need you to stay with me!"   

Every second her body was fastened to his slowly chipped away at his willpower; her essence, forever seductive and potent, enveloped him as she remained on his back, breathing heavily onto his neck.

"Rose? I- I need you to get off me. This is important, and I need you to pay close attention. I am trying to get you some heat suppressant before the heat takes hold . I'm not going to leave you alone, but in order for me to stop your heat, I have to make it there pretty soon or else we could have a big problem on our hands, okay? L-let's get you to that med bay, shall we?" 

He didn't quite trust her on her own anyways. The TARDIS had a multitude of  changing  passageways and he really didn't want some heat-driven omega human getting lost. 

Rose  appeared to  ignore his requests. Instead, she dipped her head close to his ear, her warm breath tickling him as she whispered, "Can't we just stay here like this?" 

Then, without warning, she took her long tongue and slowly swiped it up his jaw; the action made him freeze on the spot. His breath caught in his throat as she did it again- which was quite hard to do to a Time Lord- and he closed his eyes for a moment,  savouring the carnal feelings it drew up from within him.        

She murmured her pleasure against his cheek, the soft skin of her lips running over the shadow of hair that grew there. He was quickly losing control of his faculties. 

_ Damn her all encompassing pheromones. How can she be affecting me like this? How can her human biology be so rudding insistent that it is making me lose my faculties! I- I can't lose control now!  _

Her lips moved. She was snaking them lower until she found the column of his neck, her tongue  laving it as she went. Finding the perfect spot just below his ear and jaw, she latched on and began to suck, her moans reverberating against his throat.

Rough and ragged panting escaped his lips and he tried hard not to breathe through his nose. His already running libido didn't need to be revved up by her all-consuming scent, but try as he might, he could not hold off her advances for much longer. Already succumbing to the lust he felt, his cock sprang to life as pictures filtered into his brain;  he envisioned himself  taking her as she  bent over the console, then  upon the jump seat and  next,  against the doors.

A  low groan escaped his lips,  brimming with want. It had , after all, been an age since he had  rut ted with an omega. Maybe he could get away with it; their species  were  completely  different which in most cases, meant  that some of the usual repercussions could be omitted.  

_ Wait, what? No!  I can 't believe I’m entertaining the idea of  mating with her! There is no way I could take advantage of her like this. The only way I  would  possibly  reconsider, is  i f she got stricken  with heat cramps so strong, that rutting her was the only way to get rid of  it .  _

He had to break the spell. Grabbing her legs that were belted around his waist, he untangled himself from her. A surprised mewl was let out upon his neck as Rose's feet hit the grate floor surrounding the console. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and he turned to face her without breaking her embrace. Now face to face, he could finally put this to rest once and for all, using  the last sliver of control he had left and get those heat suppressants before  it was too late .

Without warning,  Rose buckled against him, her face contorted in pain as she cried out in agony. The heat cramps had started.  She began to tremble in his arms and with every spasm of her womb, she would  scream  and  contort  in pain.

He groaned inwardly.  Rassilon! The heat cramps!  I’m too late! 

He couldn't leave her like this. He needed to help her, and now the cramps had started, the heat suppressant was  no longer viable. He would  have to give  in to his alpha lust. There  was no other way.   


"R-Rose, you know what this means, don't you? I will have to mate with you to stop the cramps. There's no other  option. I wasn’t able to get the heat  suppressant in time.  I’m sorry. ”

“ Just do  it!  Take the pain away!  It hurts so much!” she pleaded as another painful cramp ripped through her . 

As soon as her cramp had subsided, his lips were  firmly on hers.


	2. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get hot and heavy in the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is unbeta'd. Feel free to send me any errors. 
> 
> I own nothing Doctor Who. ;P

Rose was scared and in terrible pain. The heat cramps took her off guard with their intensity and she was now clinging for dear life against the man who called himself the Doctor.

Then, all at once, his lips were upon hers in a brutal fashion; she was sure her mouth was going to be bruised from the force of it. She didn't care though, because she wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything before. The need to have his hands upon her bare skin and his alpha cock inside her, burned like a torch in the darkness of her soul.

The only sound she could hear was their synonymous panting as they pulled apart briefly for air.

"I have to ask," the Doctor said between gasps, "because I’m forever curious, how fast have your heat cramps have come in the past?"

"This is the first time I've been through a heat." She breathed back at him, wanting more than ever to have his lips back on hers.

"Really? Your first? Well, Ms. Rose Tyler, you're in for a treat. Where I'm taking you, you'll be sure to see stars."

Once again lips were pushed together in passionate desperation. A hunger like no other stirred inside Rose as she rivaled his enthusiasm; her hands slid through his hair, grabbing fistfuls of the chestnut strands and pulling him ever closer. She instinctively deepened the kiss. Slipping her pink tongue across the threshold of his lips, he accepted it enthusiastically, sucking upon it to draw it further into his welcoming mouth. His taste was exquisite. Foreign and familiar all at once, with just a hint of something dark and mysterious; it spurred her to think how delicious his cock would taste as his seed slid down her throat, relieving the almost unbearable parched feeling it currently had.

Moaning into his mouth as her thoughts ran away with her, she sensed she was slowly being backed up. With a thump, she felt something hard against her back- the doors of the TARDIS. Now having the leverage she needed, Rose once again wrapped her legs around his waist. His long fingers roamed over her waist and came to rest on her bum, pressing his arousal into her. A gowl was let out from his mouth, between the bombardment of frenzied kisses, as she began to grind upon him. She was desperate now. She fever of desire spread throughout her, igniting her core as if it were molten lava. She ached to be sexually fulfilled and the Doctor—whoever he was—had the means of doing so. Her most intimate parts were exuding massive amounts of slick and she could feel the dampness soak into the seat of her jeans.

She was barely able to focus as her fingers found his tie. Her hands trembled as they touched the soft silk and loosened it off. Then, in an almost delirious haste, she pushed off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his blue oxford—frantically pushing it aside to have access to his bare chest.

She felt him attempt the same, unzipping her coat unceremoniously and pushing it off of her shoulders to reveal her skin tight t-shirt. All at once, his hands were underneath the cloth and searching for the sensitive peaks of her breasts. When found, he forcefully pulled the fabric of her bra down, manhandling each bosom from it's home. He rolled her hardened nipples between his adept fingers, as he sucked at her neck, making Rose cry out in wild abandon.

Covered in a veil of carnal lust, Rose let herself melt into the sensations that the Doctor was calling forth from her; never before had something felt so right. The need to have him continued to intensify until she could no longer bear it.

"Please, oh God, _please_ Doctor! I need you! Now!" Rose lamented.

"Then you shall have me," he pulled back to look into her desire blown pupils and gave a lewd smile, "but not just yet."

She let out a frustrated sob; any longer without him and she would surely die. The urgency was becoming unbearable.

What happened next, was so unexpected, Rose had no time to register what had occurred. He once again unhooked her legs from his midriff and instantly had her knickers and jeans down about her ankles.

"You won't be needing these." he murmured up at her as he knelt down. She watched him with dark, half lidded eyes as he gazed upon her glistening sex while he flung her underthings behind him.

Then, he positioned her so that one of her bare legs was perched upon his shoulder and he held each cheek of her bum in his palms. In one bold move, and intently watching her, he took the flat of his long tongue and swiped it against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Rose's head fell back against the glass of the frosted window and gave a loud moan of ecstasy.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

He hummed his appreciation against her, burying his slender nose in her feminine curls and inhaling her fragrance as he gave another slow swipe with the point of his tongue.

"Rose, do you have any idea how amazing you smell? How delectable you taste?" His words muffled against her as he began to lavish her nethers with enthusiasm. He licked and sucked upon her as if he were drinking from an oasis in the middle of a desert.

How he had missed this; the thrill of pleasing an omega was something he never thought he'd come across again. The Time War had put an end that. Ever since then, he had forged through any situation, knowing he was the last of his kind. It was his punishment for playing the ultimate part in his people's demise. But now, oh _now,_ he had been redeemed. Here was this omega, all flesh and bone before him, ready and willing to give into the heat lust he stirred within her.

He took a moment to glance up at her from his kneeled position and basked in the beautiful euphoric expression her face held. He needed to see more and knowing she would not be able to take his alpha cock without the necessary preparations, he enhanced his efforts with his long fingers. They slid in with ease and stretched the soft tissue of her inner workings for a time, drawing out strangled cries of passion from her mouth. His encased fingers then began to rub circles inside her, pressing in just the right spot as her moans picked up with vigour. A constant stream of panted words were now falling upon his perceptive ears. By the sounds of it, Rose was thoroughly enjoying what his skilled tongue and fingers could offer her; the gasps and moans from her pretty pink lips had become just the catalyst he needed to push her over the edge.

" _Doctor_!"

Her scream was like music to his ears. The orgasm he created, came crashing down upon her body; his hand on her hip to steady her as she rode out the waves of pleasure upon his mouth.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Rose gasped for air. She couldn't remember ever having an orgasm quite like that, even when she tried to please herself. There was something about the way his tongue and fingers moved that made her come completely undone and yet, she yearned for him inside her, more than ever now.

She glanced down at the man who had just blown her mind with hungry eyes. She watched as he removed his mouth and fingers from her womanhood, the sheen of slick from her most intimate parts glistened upon his face and digits in the dull light. Giving her a look of pure seduction, he slipped two fingers into his mouth and pulled them out ever so slowly, closing his eyes as if he had tasted the most succulent of delicacies.

Renewed voracity seemed to take over his body, spurred on by her unique taste. Her leg—which was upon his shoulder—was pulled off unceremoniously and he stood up to his full height in an instant. Quickly unbuttoning his trousers and unzipping his fly, she got her first glimpse of his alpha cock as it sprang forth from his pants, flourishing in front of his lithe frame.

She had seen what an alpha male's genitalia was supposed to look like in books, but never had she ever came across one that looked the way the Doctor's did.

It was a healthy size, which she expected from any alpha, but the knots—which were partially inflated already—were like nothing she'd ever seen; instead of only possessing two, he had three. If that wasn't enough, he also appeared to have ridges running along the top from his upper knot to the crest of his weeping head. Definitely not your typical alpha cock for sure.

He must have sensed her shock because, he too, looked down upon his member and smirked.

"I suppose you've never seen an alpha cock before, let alone an alien one. Well, there's a first time for everything. I can assure you though, alien or not, I do know how to use it quite effectively. Would you like a demonstration?"

Still processing the information, Rose simply nodded. An alien alpha? Was that even possible? It certainly explained why he called this bigger-on-the-inside-police-box his ship, but why had he landed here on earth and how come he looked just like any other human male? Tucking those vital questions away for later, she came back to him just as the ache in her womb returned. It had lessened since her first orgasm, but the painful need to experience an alpha cock inside her was growing ever stronger.

Grimacing slightly at her reviving discomfort, she eyed his body as it tensed and his smoldering stare became one of utter concern. He quickly shifted to her side and placed his arms around her shoulders- surely an attempt to comfort and reassure her that everything would be alright.

His immediate proximity to her began to fuel the heat lust once more and Rose found herself moving in close to kiss and nip at his clavicle. A moan escaped his lips and all at once she was pushed flush to his body, feeling his sizable member against her stomach. He then raked his hands down her body, and finding her bare bum, he massaged each cheek as his hips ground into hers. Multiple gasps flew from Rose's mouth as he pushed himself against her.

Finding his shirt hanging off of his shoulders and tie still around his neck, Rose made quick work of removing them; her ever rising desperation to be fulfilled was hitting her hard and she wanted more than anything to feel the heat of his skin upon hers.

Soon her own shirt was being removed, sliding over her skin and pulled off above her head by the—quite frankly, gorgeous—Doctor. Looking up at him, Rose saw his eyes burn like the sun as he basked in her almost naked appearance; all that was left to remove was her bra and she would be completely exposed to him. Oh, and how she wanted it. To watch as he savoured every inch of her with his eyes, and then, filling her to the brim with ecstasy, was something she coveted more than anything.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Throwing her shirt to the side, the Doctor took in Rose's stunning body. Every curve on her luscious form spoke to him, enticing him to touch, feel and smell. Gesturing for her to turn around, he stepped close and unhooked the band of her bra. Letting it go slack in her arms and with a feather light touch, pulled the straps down over her shoulders, leaving gentle kisses in its wake. Her head turned towards his ministrations, looking over her shoulder coyly.

He murmured into her heated skin. "Have no fear, Rose. I'll keep you safe. Do you trust me?"

She melted into him as he spoke and using his hands as a distraction, he roamed up towards her now free breasts and palmed them as he nipped the delicate skin of her neck. Her head fell back upon his shoulder and he felt her hand card through his mussed up hair. Then, he placed his leg between hers and gently spread her legs farther apart.

"Yes!" Her voice like a bullet, cut through the heat driven lust. She was ready.

His hand snaked between their dewy bodies and positioned himself at her entrance; a renewed pang of sexual excitement coiled inside him as he pushed himself deep inside of her.

A ragged moan was tugged from both of their lips as he allowed her to adjust. He removed his hands slowly from her breasts, and placed one upon the top of her thigh for support. The other made a move to position her hands against the door that lay in front of them.

"You'll be needing some leverage." He whispered teasingly into her ear as he arranged her to his liking.

No matter how slight the movement he made, her insides still quivered against him; he was waiting for her to give into the need to move. Knowing even with the previous stretching, she would need to take her time to adapt to him, and yet, every second felt like an eternity for him.

Then, she shifted ever so slightly. The movement sent sparks flying across his eyes; he had to use every ounce of willpower he possessed in order to stop himself from plowing into her and fuck her senseless. Again she moved, but this time, it was more deliberate. Her body began to pump along his alien shaft in a slow, purposeful motion, testing her threshold with his own. He couldn't bare it much longer. He watched her body language intently, looking for any subtle cue to tell him she was ready for something more... _forceful_. Soon, her breaths became short and raspy as she slid along him and he tried to hold it together but with her movements coming faster and faster, he was having some serious trouble controlling his shallow movements. She was making it impossible to restrain himself; he couldn't bare it any longer—it was time to up the ante.

Growling against her ear, he pulled back and slammed into her, hard, and she mewled loudly with pleasure; it was one of the most amazing sounds in the entire universe and one he greatly wished she would repeat. Again, he pounded into her and was rewarded with another howl of desire; his half inflated knots finally sinking into her searing hot womanhood.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Everything was exploding around her; sights, smells and touches all bled into one as he filled her completely, knots and all.

"Oh God, Yes!" She called out breathlessly as he pounded into her again. Now, she realized what she had been missing; An alpha cock could touch her in ways a beta's never could, and the Doctor's, well, his took an alpha cock to a whole new level.

Again, he slammed into her, slowly gaining speed with each repetition, until all she could hear was the sound of slapping flesh and soft grunts falling from both of their mouths. The feeling was exquisite, one that she hoped would stay with her forever.

Soon, she felt her impending orgasm burn white-hot inside, threatening to overflow. His pace was frantic now, and as he chased his own completion, a string of foreign half-yelled interjections filled her ears.

Almost desperate to feel his seed inside of her, she pushed back against him, bracing her hands upon the door. She needed this more than ever now. It was unbearable. She wanted to be pushed over the edge.

"Harder! _Please_!" She pleaded, teetering dangerously upon the edge. One last rugged propulsion from him is all she needed.

Then, she fell.

Her orgasm slammed into her, almost knocking the wind from her lungs with its intensity. Her vision blurred, then went black as fireworks exploded behind her eyelids and heightened euphoric sensations filled her body to the brim. He was close behind, and with another buck of his hips, he had found his own release.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

He cried out, his alien seed jetting from him in wild spurts as his knots fully inflated, locking her steadfast to him. Lights danced magically across his vision and his head slumped against her shoulder, taking in the new scent that floated between them. Their individual aromas had now mingled, becoming something new and highly seductive, as he took it in with his keen sense of smell. She was a part of him now, his scent marked her as his, and Rassilon help anyone who tried to take her away from him.

Propping his chin upon her shoulder he watched her still heaving bosom and a satisfied grin popped up on his face. He had done that to her; he had satiated her with their exertions and it made his chest swell with pride. His task was to make her first alpha experience a good one, and by the looks of it, he had achieved that with ease.

He kissed her shoulder. "How are you feeling? Not too sore I hope, because there's plenty more where _that_ came from."

Her melodic laughter filled his ears, and soon his own tenor timbre was chuckling alongside, both surprised by their enjoyment of tumultuous copulation. Wrapping his arms around her bare waist, he hugged her close as their tittering subsided, secretly savouring the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"What now?" She asked curiously.

"well, now we wait. Once my knots deflate a bit, I can release myself from you and we can have a shower. Then, I think I'll make you some food. Gotta keep your strength up. You know, for round two." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose's eyes flashed with concern. "And what about...you know...pregnancy. Do I have to worry?"

"Um, No. Because I'm an alien species to yours, we are incompatible in that regard. No fear of procreation. Well, as far as I can surmise, anyway. Still, the possibility of conception between two different species is literally point one percent. Very little chance of it happening."

Rose sighed in relief. "Thank God. I don't know how I would 'ave explained that to Mum. She is already going to have my head for doing what we did, I don't want to throw another log on the fire, so to speak."

"Right, your mum. Do we really have to tell her about this? Couldn't we just keep it as a secret?" He wasn't sure if Rose's mum would be very forthcoming when she found out about what they had done.

"You and I both know, that would be impossible. Even if I waltzed in and said nothing, Mum would smell you on me. Best if we just get it over with without all the secrecy."

He relinquished a sigh from his pouting mouth. She was right after all, it was like ripping off a plaster to prevent prolonged pain. Best to do it quick.

Finding his knots had deflated enough, he gave Rose one last caress before slowly pulling himself free. Instantly, he felt like a part of him was missing. Chalking it up to not having had an omega for so long, he pushed the feeling away and helped Rose Gather up her clothes. Once she had everything, he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the spacious washroom.

Once inside, he closed the door and began making the preparations. Fluffy brown towels were grabbed and placed upon the appropriate racks and a blue flannel was added to the contents of the shower. sitting on the edge of the tub, he turned on the tap and let the water flow over his long fingers, testing the temperature. Finding it adequate, he pulled the lever to start the shower.

"Ladies first." He smiled, adoration seeping through his words. He couldn't wait to watch as the water flowed over her curves.

"Thanks." She smiled back coyly before adding, "You're coming in too, yeah? I might need some help with my back." Her tongue slipping through her smile for added effect before she slipped behind the curtain.

He chuckled at her enticement. "When you ask like _that_ , how could I possibly refuse?"

Slipping the remainder of his clothes off, he snuck in behind the curtain, the water splashing over the hard lines of his lithe frame.

Rose had already picked up the wash cloth and was washing herself as he stepped inside. He watched salaciously as the lather was smoothed over her body, leaving tracks of little bubbles all over her. The sight began to fan the flames of desire and his cock twitched in response.

How he wished to be the one leaving trails of froth across her perfect breasts and the curve of her bum, watching the suds disappear as the spray of hot water cascaded down her body.

As if Rose had read his thoughts, the flannel was flopped into his hands as she turned her back toward him. Taking a delicate hand she scooped up the damp tendrils of blonde hair and pulled them over one shoulder.

"Could ya? Pretty please?"

"It would be my pleasure." He answered affectionately. Taking the flannel, he swiped it in large circles across the plains of her back, suds bubbling in it's wake.

A hum of appreciation left her lips, and it sent a thrill up his spine; what a wonderful sound that was, made with those plump lips and that cheeky tongue. He really could get used to having her aboard the TARDIS indefinitely. He could see it now, Rose would be his omega companion, traveling throughout all of time and space with him. Maybe when the heat was over, he'd ask her if she'd like to stay. Hopefully she'd say yes; he really wanted her to.

Finishing with her back, he swooped around to her front and began to wash her perky breasts with the cloth.

He clucked his tongue in mock disapproval over her shoulder. "Oh Rose, look, you've missed a spot. Let me get that for you."

Giggling against his cheek, she kissed him softly. " 's too bad I'm getting hungry, 'cause I could stay here all day, letting you wash me like this," she said, blushing a little.

Right. food. His mind had completely become so preoccupied with her, he nearly forgot he said he'd get her something to eat.

He finished his ministrations of her chest and then quickly washed himself before relinquishing the flannel on the shower caddy. Turning to her, he asked, "A quick cuppa and some sarnies okay?"

She nodded. "sounds lovely, thanks."

He then pushed the curtain aside and hoped out, leaving Rose to finish up while he toweled off and made his way to the kitchen.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

The hot water splashed over her head as Rose lathered up her hair. This was really nice; she had never expected his ship to come complete with a proper bathroom or even kitchen for that matter. Pondering as she scrubbed her scalp, she thought about his TARDIS—as the Doctor called it—and how many rooms it actually housed. It seemed to go on forever. From the small part she saw, as he walked her to the washroom, it was like a maze. It was a wonder he, himself didn't get lost along the way. Not that she'd care, mind you. The heat made sure of that. Even now, her loins ached with want; she found it no small feat in abstaining from more sex while they shared a shower, but she was really hungry.

Her tummy growled at her in annoyance. Right. Eat first, sex later. It must be nearing tea time anyways; No wonder she felt famished.

Slightly apprehensive of leaving the hot water, she sighed and savoured the last few moments before turning off the tap. Grabbing the remaining fluffy towel, she rubbed the dampness from her hair and wrapped it about her midsection as she stood upright. Then, she noticed something amiss. Where were her things? She was sure she had brought them in here with her, but the only thing that was left was her handbag. Very strange. Maybe he took her clothes to wash them while she finished up and forgot to tell her? She made a note to ask him about it later.

Just then, there came a knock on the door while his voice followed. "May I come in? I heard the tap turn off and figured you were ready for food."

"Yup, come on in."

She heard the doorknob turn and he stepped inside, wearing a matching towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets clung to his skin, catching the light when he walked and making him look as if he shone. She couldn't help but stare, he was quite handsome like this.

"Follow me." He said simply and grabbed her hand, walking back out the door and towards the Kitchen. Once there, he ushered her into a seat and began bustling around, grabbing all the necessities they would need for their simple meal.

She watched him move about, admiring his lean frame as he gathered everything. Finally, he sat down across from her and took a sip of his tea.

"So," she started, "I was wondering if you took my clothes from the bathroom? I can't find them, and I know I took them with me when I went in there."

He chuckled. "Nope, wasn't me. But I bet you I know who did. My ship. I bet when we go to bed, they'll be there, all clean and pressed. She can do that, y' know. Make 'em clean like that. She does it with mine all the time." the TARDIS hummed in an appreciative manner as she stared at him in amazement. Was there anything that his ship couldn't do?

Rose continued to be astonished as he went on to tell her more about himself and his ship. Then, she followed suit, sharing her own personal history between bites as the Doctor listened intently.

It seemed as if fortune had smiled upon her; she had yearned for adventure and this was turning out to be the biggest one of them all. She just hoped that taking a leap of faith like this wasn't going to end up being one full of regret.

 


	3. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something profound happens between the Doctor and Rose, but they aren't quite sure what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another warning that this is entirely unbeta'd. Please feel free to let me know if I've missed something.  
> I own nothing DW.

The Doctor was right. When they went to bed, her clothes were cleaned, folded and placed neatly on top of his dresser. It was mental; she felt like she was going barmy trying to grasp the fact his ship was sentient. It was just so...alien and way beyond anything she had ever seen in her entire life. How would she even begin to explain this to her mum and Mickey when she got back, they'd probably think that she was in a state of bedlam and should be taken to the nearest loony bin right away. Maybe she'd just keep that part to herself. Yeah, no need to tell them everything. It wasn't as if she was gonna lie, she was just gonna omit a few details, that's all.

Standing by the side of his bed, she untucked the fuzzy towel from about her chest and dropped it onto a nearby chair. Feeling the cool air about her, she quickly scooted under the covers and got comfy. The Doctor wasn't far behind. He had moved toward the other side of the bed and mirroring her, he tugged his own towel off of his slim hips, exposing his bare body to her before slipping under the sheets.

It had been his suggestion they share a bed for the night; he was concerned that the heat cramps would return at any moment and didn't want to take any chances if they slept in different rooms. Finding no fault with his logic, she plainly agreed and had followed him towards his bedchamber. While he had led the way, she had watched him as he walked. The lean musculature of his torso tensed and released hypnotizingly as he moved, showcasing the understated strength he possessed. She couldn't get over the fact of how fit he was. He was built like a runner; tall and slender but not scrawny and topping it all off like a cherry on a sundae, was one hell of a nice bum. Not that that was everything, mind. He also seemed to have quite a lovely personality, despite the fact he was a little bit full of himself. And yet, the one thing that really caught her eye, was when he showed great concern for her situation and vowed to help her. Did he do that with everyone he met or was this something she brought out in him, she pondered. Regardless, she no doubt had happened upon a winner when she had disappeared behind those police box doors, and for that she was eternally grateful.

The Doctor's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Goodnight Rose, Sleep well. Oh! And if you find me not in bed when you wake, don't worry. I'm not far. I'll probably just sit in the chair and read, seeing as I don't need a lot of sleep being a Time Lord. Superior physiology and all that. Well, goodnight again. See you in the morning."

Just as he began to face away from her, she placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Doctor? You...um, you wouldn't mind doing me a favour, would you? Could you hold me? Just for a bit while I nod off to sleep?"

He tugged at his ear nervously before answering. "Um, yeah... I suppose I could do that. Right, scooch closer then," she snuggled closer and placed her head upon his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks. N' night Doctor."

"Night Rose."

She cuddled closer into him, feeling more safe and sound than she had in a long time. Protected even. There was just something about him, she surmised, that made her feel at home in his presence. She really should have been wary in retrospect, but the heat was notorious for making you throw caution to the wind in exchange for physical gratification at all costs. Thank goodness it had all worked out well; she was glad to have found someone worthwhile amidst her unforeseen circumstances.

Feeling his heartbeats echoing in her ear, she smiled sleepily. It felt so right. This is where she belonged, wrapped up in his arms like this—she never wanted to leave. Giving up one last yawn, sleep slowly descended upon her and soon she was happily dreaming.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

The Doctor laid back upon his pillow with Rose tucked up on his chest, blissfully asleep in his arms. In reality he should have told her that he needed some space, but he didn't have the heart. She seemed so...timid when she asked him, almost afraid he would decline. One could only imagine the face she would make if he had said no- her features filled with a mixture of disheartenment and hurt. He couldn't take it if she looked at him like that, her eyes wide and lovely lips turned down into a pout, would be too much for him to take. Yes was the only answer he could give her. Admittedly though, it did feel like he'd made the right decision. It had been too long since he'd shared his bed with anyone and he was honestly quite glad for the company and closeness Rose was providing.

So here he was, with this beautiful girl, curled up under his arm as she dreamt, her soft breaths gently rustling the spattering of hairs on his chest. Something stirred deep inside as he watched her sleeping form, and the impulse to lay a kiss to her golden halo of waves sprang up with fervour. Thinking nothing of it, he indulged the thought. As his lips touched her soft hair, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. She smelled of a Spring Meadow—clean, fresh, sweet and most of all, intoxicating. Her pheromones had lessened since their first coupling now that the fear had subsided, but were still strong enough to cut through the other scents and awaken the passion within as he laid there next to her.

Rose groaned and shifted at that moment, her leg reaching across his, painfully close to his already half erect member. Groaning inwardly, he gently tried to remove her leg to no avail. Next, he tried to tenderly roll her back onto her side of the bed, but that didn't help either. She just clung closer to him. Resigning to the fact he was stuck, he tried to shut his eyes and fall asleep, but all his brilliant mind could think of was her.

Minutes turned into hours as he lay there, his cock left at half mast, listening to her moan in her sleep as she shifted against him. Then, sometime in the middle of the night, her moans turned into a mixture of whimpers and goans. Sniffing the air, he was once again bombarded by the exhilarating scent of pheromones as they filled the air. That's when he clued in. Another bout of heat cramps had started while she slept. He weighed the options of waking her versus letting her wake on her own, but in the end, rousing her from her slumber seemed the best course of action. His hearts ached watching her in pain as she slept on. The need to help her became almost overbearing.

He lightly began to shake her, the touch of his hand felt cool as he laid a hand on the blazing heat of her arm.

"Rose. Are you awake? Rose. Rose! Wake up! You're going through another bout of heat cramps like I predicted," he half whispered at her in the dark.

Another groan croaked out of her as she began to gain consciousness, altering her position upon him until she was looking at him with drowsy, unfocused eyes. Another pang of pain hit her and her beautiful features contorted into a grimace; her free hand shooting to her lower abdomen.

He grabbed her arm and caught her eyes with his own. "Hello. Sorry. I think we should probably take care of those cramps of yours, hmm? And it looks like the sooner, the better."

She gave a curt nod before falling back upon her pillow as another painful spasm radiated from her abdomen.

Knowing that was all the consent he would get while the pain continued to torture her, he moved himself until he was on top of her writhing form. His alpha cock was rock hard now, and it gently brushed her abdomen as he loomed over her. The sensation sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine, starting a chain reaction that flooded the air with his own heady pheromones. Rose responded immediately. Her legs were cinched around his waist in a matter of moments, pushing her heels into his bum and arching into him, desperate for any form of friction that he would allow her.

He let Rose guide him down and they both hissed at the mutual contact. His arousal now was locked between them, and he let out a moan of satisfaction. Rose, on the other hand, mewled with disappointment at the lack of resistance at her core. He would need to fix that. He never wanted to see her denied, especially when it came to sex. His gratification came from pleasing her, after all, and it was his responsibility to make sure she was properly taken care of.

This time, she took charge. He felt her hand slide around his throbbing cock, guiding it down to her apex, much to his surprise.

"Need...You...Now. Fuck...please!" She grunted the words out around her abhorrent cramps. Desperation filled her eyes as he looked down upon her and beads of sweat began to form on her upper lip. Her pheromones were flowing over him now, covering him in a thick blanket of lust; he realized he needed her just as much as she needed him. The thought startled him into motion, and he plunged deep into her center. A strangled moan came from her beautiful mouth, dampened with sweat, and he couldn't help but want to kiss her soundly. In an instant, his mouth was upon hers. The urgency to taste her essence was overwhelming, and he soon had her upper lip between his. Sucking upon it, he drew it into his mouth languidly, savouring the pheromone laden sweat with his tongue. He hadn't realized how much he had craved her taste, how greatly his body coveted hers, until her unique flavour swirled over his tongue. Humming in appreciation, he gave a gentle nip before letting it slide out of his mouth with a wet pop.

Initiating his hips into action, he rocked on top of her slowly at first, but gained steady speed as she was able to better accommodate him. Noting it took half of the time it did with their last coupling, he smiled at the fact her body was beginning to remember the feel of his own inside her. Preening satisfaction blossomed within him at the thought, and a smug look quickly flashed over his features as he continued to oscillate in and out of her succulent heat.

Moans and grunts soon found their way out of their mouths as they rolled their hips in unison. Almost frantic in their movements, their release was synonymously coiling inside of them, waiting to overflow. Spurring the undying desire to dominate her, he pulled her hands from around his neck and locked them above her head in one quick gesture. Her approval came unhindered. "God yes! Say I'm yours! Say it!" She panted out, lust dripping from every word as if it were soaked in her juices.

He sensed she was close, and not being far behind himself, he decided to redouble his efforts. Hammering into her hard and breathing heavy, forcing out air between his teeth, he growled out in the last precious moments before bliss fell upon them, "Rose. Tyler. You. Are. Mine. Mind. Body. And. Soul." Every word was enforced with brutal thrusts from his hips; he wanted to see her fall over the precipice of her release at his declaration. It worked beautifully. She gladly allowed herself to fall, and with her own orgasm, drew him over the edge after her.

Gallifreyan cascaded out of his mouth as his climax crashed down around him and his knots inflated to their fullest. He shouted her name and praised her affectionately in his native tongue, a colorful ancient language that had been all but lost if not for him. The act unleashed something deep inside of his being and even though he couldn't put his finger on it, he felt something had changed. It wasn't wrong per se, but he definitely felt different, like his mind had something new added to it. Maybe it was just the release of serotonin in his body, flooding his synapses and making him feel euphoric. Yeah, that must have been it. There was no possibility of a bond of any type forming, that was just preposterous. The difference between them was too great, wasn't it? Yes, far to great. His species was telepathic for starters, unlike most humans. Plus, he had just met her. The attraction was there obviously, but he insisted that that's how deep it went. Nothing more. Or was there?

Dismissing those thoughts, he came back to reality and back to Rose. He smiled down at her and brought her into a warm hearted embrace, trying not to crush her and rolled both of them onto his side.

"Feel better?" He questioned, stroking her blonde locks away from her face with his free hand.

"Much," she admitted as her breathing slowed. Yawning, her eyelids started to droop and her head began to slump against his shoulder. She was obviously exhausted.

"It's alright. Rest now, Rose. Just shut your eyes, and go to sleep. Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning," he mumbled against her forehead and gave it another soft peck as he felt her slowly drift off to sleep. Bliss didn't often come to him, but lying there still locked inside her, he felt positively resplendent and it was all because of her.

"My Rose. My beautiful flower, you came exactly when I needed you the most. I was so, so alone until you set foot in my TARDIS. Please stay with me. I could show you all of space and time you know, if you want. So many brilliant things we could see together, you would have to pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming. Please stay," he whispered the romantic words in his ancient dialect as they were released into the inky blackness of his room. Keeping those thoughts locked away inside seemed like a sacrilege, and yet he didn't want to let on to his growing feelings of endearment. So, from the protection of his native tongue, he let the words flow over her in the dead of night, hoping that she would absorb them in secret as she slept.

The weight of slumber was heavy upon his own lids now, and he gave a quiet yawn in response. _Time for a kip,_ he thought to himself drowsily as his eyes fluttered shut.

That night, instead of his usual nightmares of the Time War, he dreamt of one thing only: Rose.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Rose drifted in and out of consciousness, listening to the sound of the Doctor's thrumming heartbeats through his chest. Then, his soothing tenor voice filtered through the rhythmic pulsing, advising her to sleep; it lulled her into a soft state of calm and soon, she felt herself slip into the sweet suspension of slumber once more.

She was falling. She descended rapidly through a tunnel made of stars and gaseous clouds into what she thought was oblivion. Bolts of lightning shot out at her threateningly from it's walls as she flailed and screamed for dear life, trying anything in her power to stop or slow herself. Nothing was working. She was going to die. Then, a thought occurred to her. Maybe she had died, and this frightening tunnel of electricity was the route to heaven. Wasn't there supposed to be a light at the end of it, though? She couldn't see one. Did that mean she was free falling straight into hell? She certainly hoped not. She'd done some silly things in her young life, but none that warranted going to hell, surely.

And yet, she kept plummeting into what seemed like nothingness. There had to be an end to this tube of electricity somewhere. Keeping her hands and legs out in a starfish position, she looked for what she considered any hole or tear in the tunnel but none could be found. Things began to pass her then. People from her past, suspended in time as she flew past them; Mickey, her mum, Shareen, and even thinking she saw her own Dad floating in mid air as she rushed through the electrically charged, cloud-made tube. She tried to get their attention by yelling, hoping they would help her, but it was as if she were a ghost. Her heart sank as she sped past them, continuing to fall through the frightening space tube.

Before long, she began to hear a strange sound—a whooshing, whining noise—over the wind rushing past her ears. It was faint at first, but it soon it grew in intensity until it drowned out all other sounds around her. Then, she saw it. The blue police box. It spun and twirled around like a whirling dervish, flying half hazardly through the tunnel of gas, stars and lightning. Relief flooded through her. If that was the police box, then the Doctor must be inside flying her. He would rescue her, she just knew it.

"Doctor, Help me! I need you! Help, Please! _Doctor_!" She screamed out amongst the flashes of lightning, hoping he would somehow hear her cries.

But he didn't. The police box kept on twirling around until it had completely passed her. Thinking all was lost, she closed her eyes and began to cry. She didn't want this to be the end, she was still so young. She had places to see, things still left to do.

"I promise, that if there is any way to stop this falling into nothing, I will get off my arse and find a proper adventure. I'll go do something worthwhile for a change, like traveling to a different place, or helping someone in need, instead of doing the same old boring things day in and day out. Please, let me live!" She sobbed out.

Suddenly, she heard the police box coming towards her. Opening her eyes wide in surprise, she watched as the doors were flung open and a man with an ever changing face appeared with his arms outstretched. His features flitted in and out; one minute he had a scarf and bushy hair, the next he was an old man, then he looked as if he were going to a cricket match. Who was he? This man certainly wasn't the Doctor.

"Rose, grab a hold of my hands! I'll pull you into the TARDIS! You'll be safe, you have my word!" He shouted at her as she continued to fall.

How did he know her name and why did he have possession of the Doctor's ship? If things were different, she would definitely consider these things fully, but right now, she had no time left to do so. Going with what her gut told her, she pushed her reservations deep down and put her faith in the changing man before her.

Stretching her hands towards his, something strange happened. Her falling seemed to slow to a snails pace and a golden cord, filled with light began to form from her chest; it came out directly above where her heart was located. That wasn't all. She watched curiously as the same thing happened to the strange man. Two brilliantly lit, golden cords formed from his chest. They twined outwards until they joined into one and continued to make its way towards her. _But why two?_ She pondered inquisitively to herself.

She was inches away from being able to grab his fingers as the cords kept forming, seemingly towards each other. What was happening? Why were these golden cords trying to merge together? Was the man with many faces tied to her in some way?

Then, their hands met just as the cords melded together. She was pulled forward into his arms and a blinding flash of light absorbed everything around her.

Rose woke with a start. It was all a dream. The falling and the strange man were no longer part of her surroundings; they were replaced by a bed beneath her and the Doctor sitting in a comfy chair, reading. Light from the reading lamp cast long shadows across the floor, dancing about as he moved to turn the page.

"Ah, you're awake! Good morning! How are you feeling? Not too knackered with all the fun we had last night, I hope," he chuckled as he closed the book with a snap and placed it on the side table next to him.

He stood then, his lean frame outlined by the lamp, and walked towards her. His nakedness was now apparent as he sauntered up to the bed and flopped down beside her.

"Are you hungry? 'Cause I could go and make you something if you were," he grinned happily in her direction awaiting her answer.

"Um...yeah I am actually, that would be lovely. But first, I'd like a shower if that's okay," she answered as she stretched the sleep from her body and yawned.

"Sounds like a plan! Molto bene! I'll walk with you, shall I? Just until we get to the loo, of course. Then I'll get brekky started," he clapped his hands together and made to get off the bed. Pulling on some clean pants, he then went into the wardrobe and pulled out two plush blue housecoats. "Looks like the TARDIS has added some extra things to accommodate you being here. She must really like you! She doesn't normally do that for just anyone, you know," he added cheekily.

"Well, I'm beginning to be fond of her as well," Rose replied with a tongue touched smile.

The TARDIS buzzed happily at her confession. She obviously liked hearing that her efforts were not in vain and Rose was beginning to appreciate just how special she was.

Something also passed between the Doctor and her that made her heart skip a beat. The words she had just uttered were nothing special in themselves, but from the look he was giving her, they seemed to convey something more to him than her just being friendly with his ship.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

After the Doctor had dropped Rose off at the bathroom, he made his way to the TARDIS' galley and began gathering things for a good fry up. Soon, he was whirling about like a madman frying the back bacon, eggs, mushrooms and tomatoes. He had it on good authority from the TARDIS that Rose didn't like beans so forgoing those entirely he opted for hash browns instead. Thanking his ship for her astuteness, he gave her a mental hug and carried on with making the tea.

Rose would need proper sustenance if she was going to continue having enough energy for the rest of her heat. He, himself, didn't need to be so meticulous about eating as often as her though; his exceptional biology took care of that with prolonging the metabolic process naturally. He just had to make sure to eat every twelve hours or so. That didn't always happen, especially if he was distracted by tinkering or exploring. More often than not, he would putter around for days without thinking of food, which really wasn't very good for his thought processes.

In the past 24 hours though, with Rose being on board, he had actually thought about something else other than trifling about with the TARDIS or investigating new species and planets. He had even remembered to eat, all thanks to his intense alpha instinct to care for her while she was in heat; since she was in need of food to keep her energy up, he might as well have indulged with her.

The food was ready now, and he went about setting two places at the table. While his back was turned the TARDIS decided to take it upon herself to place some dahlias and gerber daisies in a vase upon the table. After he turned around, he gasped in surprise. He had been thinking of trying to ask if the TARDIS could find some flowers for the table, but apparently she had beaten him to it. Looking at the colourful blooms, he smiled cheerfully at the way the red and orange daisies popped against the pink of the dahlias fluffy star-like florets.

_Rose loved daisies, they were her favourite. She felt like they were such a cheerful bunch of flowers that when she was feeling down about anything, she'd always buy them to cheer herself up._

Somehow, the thoughts floated to the top of his mind but he wasn't quite sure how he knew that. Had she told him over their sandwiches and tea the night previous? He didn't think so. She must have though, for him to feel so certain about this. Plus, there was no way she would have been allowed into Rose's mind, she wasn't bound telepathically to the TARDIS like he was. That settled it. He must have heard it from her last night.

Turning back to the task of getting the tea finished, he heard Rose clear her throat behind him.

"Hello," She smiled as she walked into the Kitchen with her oversized fuzzy bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel upon her head.

"Hello!" The Doctor gave a cheesy smile back at her and gave a quick nod in her direction. Realizing he was staring at her, he quickly added, "come in and have a seat."

Rose moved to sit at the kitchen table, but stopped short. "What a lovely bunch of flowers! I just love Daisies!" She exclaimed while bending to breathe in their scent.

The Doctor chuckled. "I know, you consider them the most cheerful of flowers," he said with too much confidence. He half expected Rose to remember telling him the night previous and laugh at his pompish behaviour, but she didn't. She gave a look of great shock instead.

"how'd you know that? This isn't you doing some mind-reading voodoo on me is it? 'Cause if it is, you can just stop right there Doctor," a look of grave concern flooded her features as she eyed him suspiciously.

"No, Rose, no mind-reading voodoo as you call it, I promise," as he held his hands up in surrender, "but didn't you tell me that last night, over our sandwiches and tea?"

"I don't recall telling you anything of the sort. All we did was talk about our lives up until we first met and the differences between our species. No mention of flowers at any point, I'm certain of it. I would've remembered something like that." She stated, with hands on hips.

What in Gallifrey's name was going on? He was convinced she had told him last night about this. Well, if that wasn't the case, there must be another explanation. Maybe she was a rare human telepathic? No. He never sensed that in her, even when they first met and her heat was strongest. It was bugging him now. He needed to figure out what was going on, but for now, Rose needed to eat.

"hmm, well no sense in letting the food go cold over it," he imparted while tugging his ear. "You must be famished. I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of doing a fry up for us both," he answered, trying to divert her attention from the odd situation until he had found a solution.

There must be a simple explanation that he was missing. That was it. He'd just wait for it to surface. No need to get Rose involved in this strange occurrence if there was really nothing serious to worry about, was there?

Rose resigned a sigh and sat down. She had obviously let the unusual incident slide in favour of food. Giving up another quaint smile, he joined her and began to tuck in too. Most of their meal was met silence, but not of the uncomfortable sort. He was just happy to have someone to sit across from him again. It was really quite nice being in another's presence after all this time. As he chewed his food thoughtfully, a smouldering spark of enlightenment was being encouraged to grow deep within him. His conscience was being prompted by the hushed tones of reason that resided there, and the missing puzzle piece was close to making itself known. Something deep-seated whispered into his soul at that moment; its breath seductive and all encompassing with what it wanted to reveal. Hidden even from him, a seemingly impossible occurrence had taken place, and the realization of it, would ultimately change both of their lives forever.


	4. Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally realizes that he's in deeper than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind reminder that this is completely unbeta'd. Please forgive any and all mistakes.  
> On another note, I own nothing DW. That all belongs to the BBC.

After the dishes were cleared and sitting in the rack to dry, Rose followed the Doctor to the console room. She watched as his agile form as he removed his housecoat and tossed it upon the jump seat, revealing his lean body, adorned only in his pants. She eyed him up seductively as he turned to her and gave a cheeky grin in return.

"So, Rose, mind if I tinker with the TARDIS for a bit? Just until I am needed for _other_ things, of course. Gotta keep the old girl in top condition, so that when we take her for a spin, she doesn't send us off in some alternate dimension or something. Not that she would, but it doesn't hurt to make some routine adjustments to keep her in good form, and it'll definitely keep me out of trouble for a bit," he touched his tongue to his front teeth saucily before he plopped his sonic screwdriver in his mouth, opened a section of grating in the floor and hopped down.

Guessing that there was no way to talk him out of it, she went and sat on the jump seat and stared off into space. Swinging her legs absentmindedly, she wondered what it would be like to travel with the Doctor. _Seeing lots of different skies and having different ground beneath my feet would be amazin',_ she mused to herself. Maybe after this was all over, he would ask her to stay on and travel with him. She hoped he would. He couldn't very well just up and leave her now that he had helped her with her first heat. Didn't that mean something? He seemed so caring, she could hardly think that he would have it in him to desert her after what they had experienced together.

Not ten minutes had passed and now Rose was bored. Looking down at the hole where the Doctor was located, she could only see a streak of tousled brown hair and the high pitched buzzing of his sonic screwdriver. He seemed to be deep in concentration and had completely forgotten that she was here with him. Hoping he wouldn't take much longer, she was about to get his attention to ask him if he needed any help when a gentle hum resounded within her mind. No time was allowed for her to contemplate the strange sensation because directly after, a flash caught the corner of her eye and she heard the Doctor yelp in pain. A sharp hiss erupted from him and he began to mutter things in a strange language as he hoisted himself up out of the gap.

"Oi, wotcha do that for? I was merely recalibrating your temporal circuit. No need to get testy!" He shouted at the ship. Getting up from his seated position, he walked with a scowl on his face over to the jump seat, holding his injured hand and slumped into the cushioned seat.

He looked positively dejected as he sat there with abrasions on his hand and muttered "She is so bloody fickle sometimes. I honestly don't know why she gets like this. It's not like I was messing about with her chameleon circuit or anything. Last time I tried to fix it, she blew me straight across the console room. I was seeing stars for days! She won't even let me go anywhere near it now. Fat chance I have, of finally fixing it," he let out a long winded sigh before continuing on, "and it looks as if she's not gonna let me tinker with the temporal circuit either."

"May I?" Rose gestured to his hurt palm and gently taking it in both her hands, inspected the marred skin. She wasn't the most adept at first aid, but she could tell that his hand was healing at an accelerated speed. It must have been one of his Time Lord tricks, the lucky bastard. "Well, from the looks of things, I think you'll live." She smiled up at his disheartened visage. A strong sense of sympathy bloomed and she felt a forceful need to make him feel better. Taking his grazed hand, she moved it up to her lips and laid soft kisses on the damaged areas, hoping the gesture would lighten his mood. What she didn't expect, was the array of images that flooded her mind.

His closeness had somehow triggered erotic flashbacks of the first time she had been in the console room, pushed up against the doors and his lips upon her sex. His fingers, the very same ones she had pressed against her lips, were deep inside her, stretching the inner walls so that she could better accommodate his alpha cock. Moisture pooled between her legs at the thought and an idea bubbled up in her mind. She could always return the favour. That would definitely entice a mood change and one that would probably benefit them both. It certainly would ensure she was no longer bored, that's for sure.

This time, without the constant bombardment of heat cramps pushing things to happen in a rush, she could take her time and properly enjoy all the sensations that washed over her in such an intimate moment. It almost made her giddy to think she was going to do something so closely personal without it having to be visceral and intrinsic. Her heat, albeit necessary, didn't leave much in the way of true enjoyment.

Brazenly deciding to try his receptivity, she made like she was about to kiss the tip of his first finger, only to pull it painstakingly into her mouth. Closing her eyes, she swirled her tongue around the tip, then slid her lips down to his third knuckle before pulling back up and releasing his digit with a soft 'pop'. Opening her eyes to gauge his reaction, she found him staring at her with his jaw slack and his eyes glazed over slightly. "Feeling better, Doctor?" She boldly asked, while sporting a tongue touched smile.

It took him a few moments to respond. "Um...y- yup, you could say that...," He responded while glancing down. Rose followed his gaze and found his member had risen to attention from her simple, yet effective act. Making her move before she lost the nerve, she moved his hands down on either side of his knees and placed each of her hands upon his thighs. Inch by inch, she slid each of her palms up his rough legs until they reached the hem of his pants.

A sharp inhale caused her to look into his whiskey coloured eyes, a mere finger breadth away from her own. "I- I can smell you, Rose. Y- your arousal, I mean. B- but your pheromones aren't overwhelming- and your heat cramps aren't- so how are you-?" He mumbled breathlessly at her.

"Well, there's an extremely sexy Time Lord in front of me, need I say more? And seeing as you're upset you can't tinker with your ship, I thought I could maybe take your mind off of it with a little tinkering of my own," she replied, innuendo dripping from each word like honey drizzling from a comb.

She watched as his eyes darkened at her remark and flicking her gaze down to his perfect lips, she surveyed his tongue as slid out and licked them in anticipation of what was yet to come. She could somehow sense, within the depths her mind, he wanted this as much as she did. A wave of lust that was not her own rushed in, mixing with her own heated desire and caused a flood of new steamy sensations to rise. Gasping in surprise, the foreign impressions startled her into motion as she leaned in and pushed her lips hungrily to his. The sensations got stronger as her mouth moved with his passionately, capturing that incredible bottom lip of his between her teeth and giving a soft nip, making him say her name in one long, drawn out moan.

She wanted this so badly. It was no longer about complying with what her body demanded, it was something she _chose_ to explore intentionally with this alien who sat before her. Knowing innately he wanted this as well, it gave her the courage to push forward and discover him with a clear mind and an open heart.

Pressing her lips to his jawline, she kissed her way down to his neck. Using her skilled tongue, she licked at the shadow of stubble as she descended, his zest rolling over her taste buds and making her hum appreciatively. Her heated breaths heaved out on his dampened skin as goosebumps swept over his arms and he gave a shiver at her erotic gesture. For once, it was completely gratifying to have him at her disposal, the empowerment she got from it was purely seductive and she readily craved more.

Reaching the hollow between his collar bones, she lavished it with attention. Kissing and licking the indent languidly until yet another groan rumbled in his chest. An influx of sensual feelings washed over her as she slid down his svelte body, dropping almost to her knees. Her hands began to roam on their own accord, breaching the barrier of his pants and sliding them up to where his hips joined the plains of his torso. Looking up through her long lashes, she found him to be staring down at her in what appeared to be absolute awe.

"Rose, do you have any idea how amazing you are? Cause on a scale of one to ten you’re a fift-," he tried to start but Rose quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Just enjoy the moment. No talking, yeah?" She watched as he nodded his head in agreement and continued her exploration of his body.

Sliding one hand down the crook of his inner thigh, a hiss escaped his lips as she neared his centre. Teasingly, she left it there, motionless, while the other hand fingered the waistband suggestively. She desperately wanted to see him unravel before allowing him the pleasure of her mouth.

Her right hand was now hovering above the crown of his trapped member, and she swore she could see him tremble eagerly; it was extremely sexy to watch him ache for the type of friction only she could supply him with. "Hmm, now what shall I do with you? I could just..." In one fluid motion, Rose snaked her fingers around his confined length. She watched him close his eyes and drop his head back, letting out a guttural moan that echoed against the walls of the console room. She squeezed gently and his hips bucked into her hand.

Taking the flat of her palm, Rose rubbed it up and down the spine of his cock leisurely, paying close attention to his reaction. She could see his jaw had gone slack now and his fingers were clawing at the fabric of the jump seat like a kneading cat. She flashed a wickedly seductive smile to the alien who was now putty in her hands. Knowing she couldn't withhold gratification for much longer, she moved closer towards him, stopping just before his straining length. Nothing could prepare her for the next rush of foreign feelings that bombarded her from the back of her mind, as she finally placed her lips upon the thin fabric that held his member captive. Another low moan escaped her while the strange emotions surged, forcing her to close her eyes and pant out hot breaths upon his expectant length. The Doctor replied in kind with a throaty groan of his own, as one of his hands carded through her thick, blonde strands. Her lips loomed mere inches from the crown of his length now, ready and willing to take him as if her life depended on it.

"Need some help getting these things off," she breathlessly said to him as her fingers grabbed the waistband of his pants.

He gave a curt nod before lifting himself up off the seat and she pulled the offending piece of clothing off of his slim hips. His alpha cock sprang free triumphantly, moving back and forth in front of her face as if to tempt her. Licking her lips hungrily, she gave one last glance at the Time Lord; his dark, blown out pupils reflected the arousal she felt herself, urging her to take him into her mouth before the tension became unbearable. She could readily pick up on his alpha scent now, as it drifted over her body, still covered in the fuzzy bath robe. This simply wouldn't do. Urgency rose with in her mind in a rush, demanding the robe come off of her body immediately. Complying with it's request, she allowed the thick material to cascade down around her, shivering as the cooler air of the TARDIS touched her skin.

Needing the warmth of another body close to hers, she leaned in between his legs and gave a slow lick to his prominent length from knots to crown. Lingering at the base of the dusky head, she flicked at the joining before pulling his head fully into her mouth. Swirling her tongue over the velvety flesh, she heard him call out her name with a groan. Hearing her name like that, coming from his lips in a long drawn out sigh, made another flood of slick moisten her apex. Using her abundant female juices to her advantage, she snuck a free hand between her legs and moistened up her palm, as a moan found its way up, resonating inside her full mouth.

Removing her slickened hand from her centre, she found his member and gave it a few unhurried strokes while she lavished him with her tongue. Both of his hands were now in her hair, fisting her locks as she licked and swirled over and under the head of his cock. Feeling the urge to take more of him into her mouth, she slid her lips farther down his ridged shaft a few times with one smooth motion, taking care to stay in sync with the movement of her caressing hand. Working her lips so that they closed tightly around his substantial length, she lightly sucked at him, hollowing out her cheeks every time her lips receded back up his member.

It was amazing to finally have him in her mouth, dripping pre-cum upon her taste buds. His essence seeped over her tongue, the mixture was sweet and salty and unmistakably him. His taste was delectable and Rose lapped at his dripping expenditure fervently, savouring every drop as if it were a fine wine that had been aging for years.

Moans and growls fell from his lips as she continued to please him with her mouth and hands, stroking and massaging his half inflated knots as she moved along his shaft. Kisses, licks and pulses from her palm came faster and faster as his moans and groans got louder, both inside and outside her mind. It was driving her into a frenzy of untamed amatory now, and she was quickly finding she needed some friction of her own. Tuning into her desire, she realized that not only was she in desperate need of her own gratification but a slight cramping had started low in her belly as well.

"Time to switch it up, I think," Rose panted out, her breathing ragged from the sexual excitement.

"Wha- oh. Your cramps are back, aren't they?" He realized.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. Maybe I could finish you off like this some other time?"

A smile crept up on his dewy face. "I'd love that. Promise?"

"Yup, promise." She smiled back cheekily just before a stronger cramp tore through her.

"Right. Now it's your turn." He confirmed, pulling her to stand in front of him.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

The Doctor was slightly disappointed that Rose had gotten her heat cramps in the middle of quite an intense session of being sucked off, but knowing that she would be needing him to help stop the cramps, it was easily pushed aside.

This had been one of his ultimate fantasies. He couldn't believe his luck. He was about to shag someone on the jump seat—and if he had his way—upon the console as well. Her rising pheromones wafted towards him as he pulled her to stand, almost bowling him over with its severity. He would need to do this quick if he was going to help her, he just hoped that he could hold out so that she could find her completion first.

"Up you get. We're going to switch places for a bit." He motioned for her to sit upon the jump seat, while he slid off on to the grating below, the cold steel centering him and returning some focus to his already strung out body.

Once Rose was situated, he moved in close and wasting no time, began to kiss her passionately. Slipping his tongue in her mouth with ease, he found his taste still upon her lips, sending an erotic jolt back down to his already throbbing member. He was immensely pleased she tasted and smelt of him too. An impassioned thrill moved about him, knowing that he was the one who had marked her and had claim to her. She was _his_ Omega. She was his, and only his.

Gasping breaths came from her lips as she lessened his assault upon her mouth and moved down to the column of her neck. He really had to remember she wasn't a Time Lady, and didn't have a respiratory bypass system, no matter how deceptive her pheromones were. Her heaving chest drew his attention to her beautiful breasts, and he couldn't help himself when he pulled his hands up to palm each one and use his long fingers play with her nipples.

The moan that escaped her nearly made him come undone. He needed to be inside her soon, or they both would reap the consequences. With a jerk, he moved her half off of the seat to allow for freedom of movement when he thrust into her wet heat. Placing himself at her entrance, he could feel her slick weeping over the crown of his length, tempting him to push through her folds and lose himself completely. He needed to take her _now_.

In one swift motion, he buried himself in her to the hilt; his knots finding solace in the warmth of her sex. A unified moan escaped from their lips, the feeling of being surrounded and filled completely by each other was like a cool drink of water after being parched for days. He loved the feel of having her wrapped around him, and in this state of unabashed bliss, he never wanted to leave.

Giving a shallow thrust, he tested her inner walls. No longer was it a struggle for Rose to take him; she had become used to his substantial size and he could now move in and out of her with ease. He let a lewd smile pass over his lips at her readiness. Her body now remembered him, fitting together perfectly. This time, there was no reason to build up the intensity of each thrust. No allowing for her to adjust. He could thrust in and out of her as hard as he pleased and she would be able to take whatever assault he handed to her.

With a rush, he rammed into her, not caring how forceful he was; again and again he pushed himself into her, waiting and hoping to render her panting and speechless underneath him, but something wasn't quite right. He could somehow sense her pleasure wasn't as intense as it had been before and with the position they were in, it was no wonder. The slight bowing of the jump seat, with every thrust his body produced, was making it hard for him to properly stroke her in all the right places.

A frustrated growl found its way out. He needed to see her writhing beneath him in pure ecstasy, no matter what it took and the sooner, the better. It was essential for him to find a firmer surface so that he could have improved leverage for thrusting. That was it. A firm surface like the console. His favourite fantasy was about to happen, and he couldn't think of a better situation than this.

Grabbing her voluptuous bum in both hands he lifted her up suddenly, and turned about face and plopped her on the edge of the console. He felt a startled gasp upon his chest amongst her balmy breaths as he moved her, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her surprise.

"I need better leverage, if I'm going to please you properly. Moving to the console seemed the best bet," he disclosed to her with a sly smile.

Rose's astonishment at his confession was backed with a grin of her own. "Whatever you think is best, Doctor," she purred in return, her eyes alight with flirtatious joviality.

Taking that as his queue to continue, he began to roll his hips into hers. Yes, this would do nicely. This made much more sense. He should have thought of this sooner.

Every pulsation of his hips now came with grunts and groans from them both, adding to the slap of skin; one of many sounds making up their carnal symphony. He was beginning to relinquish control over his faculties the higher his pleasure climbed, and gave into his most animalistic side. It was no longer just about the sight and sound of her anymore, but about the touch, taste and smell of this human omega beneath him. He reveled in his more wanton impressions, basking in the rhythm of their bodies moving as one, but the sense of something more crept up from the depths of his soul. He was missing one part of the equation. He had her body, but he yearned for her mind as well. He wanted to feel what she felt as it happened inside her head free from the constraints of flesh and bone; mixing together with his own consciousness in complete and utter bliss.

The heightened experience is what he craved, but the fear of not being able to control himself when in her mind, made him hesitant. There was the issue of an unintentional soul bond, by bond bite, that made him wary. He had no idea if he could curb his impulse to bond, if he was thoroughly enjoying the embrace of her mind around his own, and he hadn't the faintest idea if such a bond would cause damage to her human brain.

From the rear of his brain, words floated in, touching his mind as they came to the forefront of his consciousness. _Us Tyler's are hardy stock,_ it said. Funny, that. Was his mind playing tricks on him? There was no way those words came from him, but how else would they get into his mind? Certainly not from her...there was just no way. Or was she really telepathic and had hidden it from her somehow? He certainly hadn't bonded with her, that was for sure. There would have been a bite on the subcutaneous gland on the back of her neck for the bonding to take place, and since there was none, he discounted it immediately. That must have been it. She was telepathic, like him. There was no other logical explanation, but how had he missed that when she first arrived? He must be getting slow on the uptake. Being alone for so long, must have addled his brain. That was it, he was losing his touch.

Another wave of euphoria washed over him as he continued to pump ruthlessly into her, beckoning him to link with her telepathically. The urge was very strong now, and he was trying with all his might not to put his fingers to her temple and succumb to the temptation. _I want it just as much as you do. Please?_ The voice echoed in his mind, granting the permission he needed to justify his longing.

Fingers flew in a rush to Rose's temples, hungrily searching for the feel of her mind mingling with his own. She openly accepted the gentle push along their shared link, and he felt the touch of her fingers at each of his temples, mimicking what he had done to her. Once the link had opened, joy and passion cascaded over him in an overwhelming amount, their pleasure mixing in one exhilarating cocktail. He could feel her raw desire, coiling like a snake inside, almost ready to strike. She was close now, and with his own lust melding with her own, it would only speed up the process. Of course, he would wait for her, and let her drag him over his own pinnacle and into the ocean of ecstasy below, but it would take all of his willpower to not let go until she was taken care of.

She came fast and hard as he heard his name being sung out in rapture. He felt her inner muscles working along his length now, urging him to let go. A few more pumps of his hips and he'd surely follow. With a shout, he spilled himself inside her, flashes of light and dark with colours exploding all about his field of vision, as he was milked by her still clenching sheath. He felt jubilation at the heightened experience, not realizing he had missed such a cherished interaction until he was deep in the middle of Rose's mind. Relaxing into it fully, he let his mind drift amongst her thoughts as they came down from their high.

It took a few moments, but a thought protruded through the mist that currently covered him in a daze. Persistent in it's delivery, he finally took notice of it; he hoped if he took care of it, he could soon go back to being blissfully wrapped in warmth by Rose's mind. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. His own conscience had another plan. The thought came from the higher functioning part of his brain, one that had knew innately what had happened, but it wasn't until he became linked directly to Rose's mind that it had been able to push through. The warning was too late, however, and nothing could have prepared him for what it revealed.

 _The reason —you great _ _big idiot_ _— why you can hear Rose in your thoughts isn't because she's telepathic. It's because she was already bonded to you. You bonded to her the night you declared her as your own. You fool. You are so thick. Mister _ _thick thickity thick face from thicktown thickannia. You honestly believed that it wouldn't happen? Well, guess what? It did! And now you have to live with the repercussions._


	5. Deciphered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor have lots of discussing to do about their new and unexpected soul bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything DW, but I wish I did. Curse you BBC. 
> 
> Yet another disclaimer: This is entirely unbeta'd. If anything is amiss, it's my fault entirely.

_WHAT? That's- how? How did this happen?_ The Doctor was in total shock. It astonished him so much, that he tore away from the affectionate mental embrace he shared with Rose in one abrupt tug; the force of tearing himself away caused a mental ache to occur within his brain. Putting a hand to his sore head, he came back into himself finding Rose staring at him in a distressed manner, cupping her own skull in a perfect mirror image.

She could obviously sense his agitation. He could see it in her eyes, and feel her concern filtering in at the back of his skull. How was he going to tell her what happened? She had trusted him and now he had taken something from her that wasn't meant to be taken—only given, freely and without reservation. How in Gallifrey's name was he supposed to explain something like this, when even _he_ had just as many questions as she did. Would she hate him for this? Would she never want to speak to him again? Would she even be able to walk away if she wanted to? On his home planet, once a bond was initiated, the pair couldn't be separated for long before their minds became unstable. The only way to break a bond was by death, and he certainly wasn't about to die any time soon. She would just have to wait it out, even if she didn't want anything to do with him after this.

He would need to give her some explanation. There was no way around it. Thinking fast, synapses firing at what seemed like a million miles per hour, he concluded that the bond he shared with Rose was unique in nature; it had never even crossed his mind that the bond might happen another way and it never occurred to him that a bond could happen regardless if he was aware of it or not. He always thought it was a deliberate choice between an alpha and omega involving a bond bite, whereas this bond seemingly required none of that.

Gathering resolve, he pulled Rose to him in a bone crushing embrace and kissed her fervently. If there was even a minuscule chance she would end up despising him over this, he wanted to commit this moment to memory.

Pulling back before things got too heated again, he looked down into her hazel eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. He cleared his throat. In for a penny, in for a pound he supposed. "Rose, I think something unusual has happened. It appears we have- oh how shall I put this?" He let out a ragged sigh and ran his fingers manically through his unkempt hair. "We've soul bonded Rose. Simple as that. And before you go asking, I haven't the faintest as to how it happened. I’m so, so sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again, but first, there are things you should know about the way Time Lords soul bond. And I suppose, I should find out a little bit about how human alphas and omegas bond as well, so we can figure out how the bond occurred. That is, after my knots release and we can become separate people again." Anticipating a very angry human omega on his hands, he braced his body for a barrage of mental and physical hostility to come his way, but it didn't. All his ears were met with was silence.

Opening his eyes slowly to gauge Rose's reaction, he was met with her pensive face looking back at him. He'd take pensive over aggressiveness any day. At least she was taking a moment to think about the situation and not lashing out at this _unexpected_ occurrence like it was his fault or something. Which it wasn't. Not completely, anyway.

"So, your telling me that we've bonded? And you have no idea how it happened." She remarked slowly, still trying to mull the situation over.

More silence continued and the quiet was starting to make the Doctor antsy. He went even as far as to look the back of his mind to see if an emotion was exuding from their shared link. To his disappointment, nothing worth noting was crossing into his mind from hers.

He wished she'd say something, _anything,_ so he wasn't caught in limbo, wondering if she would despise him or accepted the unintentional changes that befell them. The intensity of the tension he felt was clearly palpable.

Realization flashed in her eyes. "I was wondering why I could feel emotions in my head that weren't my own. Makes perfect sense now." She let out a small chuckle of astonishment, her hand coming up to cover her plump lips. "And the dream. That's what it meant. The golden cords coming from my heart and...you were the man with the many faces.You had two cords because you have two hearts! Of course."

This certainly wasn't the way he expected her to act. He was almost certain she would be upset but instead, she was...astonished and—dare he assume—pleased? An influx of bewilderment and amazement touched him through their link, lightening his melancholy mood. He tentatively smiled at the emotions being fed to him through their tie. At least she wasn't outraged like he thought she'd be. That was consoling at least.

The knots upon his member had now shrunken to a reasonable size and he reluctantly pulled himself from her. Now that he had helped care of her heat cramps, he went to find their discarded clothing. Slipping his pants and robe on quickly, he turned back and presented hers into her awaiting hands. He hoped she'd have enough energy to talk about their unexpected bond. There was much explaining to do and the sooner the better. However, what he was faced with was her happy expression faltering and concern taking it's place. Apprehension pooled into his skull from their mental bond and it sent a pang of disappointment straight through his hearts. He really had hoped that she was okay with what happened but must have guessed wrong. He had no idea how complicated human emotions could be to decipher.

Reluctantly, he looked up into her eyes, his own shadowed in disheartenment. He knew it was too good to be true. She had just realized the actual weight of the situation and now wasn't as interested as he had thought she had been. He would need to steel himself if he was going to be able to take Rose's grievances against him once they began to discuss their next plan of attack—one he assumed would involve trying to find some way to reverse the bond. He really hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that but he needed to prepare himself just in case, taking a steadying breath to calm his flustered nerves.

"Rose, Is everything alright? It's a lot to take in right now, I know. Quite understandable, really. Even I'm taken aback by this, and it takes a lot to unhinge me." he noted, tugging at his ear. "I understand if you'd rather be alone right now, but I really think we should talk about this. But not here, obviously. Maybe we could move to the library and mull this over with a cuppa and some biscuits, eh? I'll show you the way and then I'll go make us some, while you can take some time for yourself before I come back. Sound good?"

He continued to feel her uncertainty through their link even though she nodded in response. This didn't bode well.

"Well, come on then." He called to her, raising his hand instinctively for hers, only to falter at the last moment and let it drop back down to his side. The bond was affecting him, and even though he knew better, he found himself yearning for any sort of touch from Rose; the lack of her skin upon his nearly made him ache with longing. Stuffing his hands in his pockets to prevent any further attempt at trying to touch her, he turned away and made for the library. Among the apprehensive feelings from her, his ship gave a consoling hum within his brain. She sent an image of the Library and its newfound placement, much closer to the console room and galley than before.

He heard a gasp come from behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see why Rose had made such a sound. Then, he realized that the ship must have let her know as well. "It will take some getting used to. The TARDIS has established a mental link for you, since she knows that we've bonded." he gave a weak smile to his lovely ship.

Rose's face contorted disapprovingly. "What if I don't want it though? What if I don't want to have your bloody ship intruding in my head! It's bad enough you can access it, let alone your sentient ship! How do I know that she'll stay away from private memories? Better yet, how do I know you'll stay away from 'em too!" Rose's panic stricken face bore into him and instantly he was by her side. Grasping her arms, he looked directly into her eyes and tried to soothe her dismay over their link.

"On my honour as a Time Lord, I will never go into your mind without explicit consent from you. You have my word. And if you ever let me mentally link with you again, there are ways of hiding your personal thoughts and memories from me. If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door, and close it. That's all you have to do. Same goes for the TARDIS too. She won't intrude if you have those doors up, alright?" He watched as some of the trepidation melted from Rose's features while he spoke. "Now, I think we should finish this conversation after a good cuppa and some bickies, yeah?" He watched her nod in acceptance again and he released her from his grip to continue walking; a few feet further was all it took to reach the entryway to the library. Opening the door for her, he let her walk past him and into the room before making his way to the galley.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Rose didn't know what to feel. A mountain of emotions from amazement to shear terror overwhelmed her senses. This was too much. She was not only pair-bonded to an alien alpha with two hearts who she barely knew, but his ship had full access to her brain as well. This was completely barmy. What was she going to do? She couldn't very well just swan off and leave the Doctor to go on his merry way. Human bonds were permanent and could cause mental pain and anguish if both parties tried to separate for any substantial length of time. He said their bond was unique, but she figured it best not leave it to chance.

There was no way she could do that to him anyways, not since he had been so kind and helped her come through her first heat. No, she would stay. She needed to stay, not only because of any obligation she felt, but deep down, something innate told her to. A spark of excitement pulsed through her at the thought. She had secretly wanted to stay and now there was no way around it. He'd _have_ to let her come with him through all of space and time.

Something still nagged at her though. The fact she would have to come clean to her mum and Mickey obstructed her happiness like a solar eclipse. How on earth was she going to explain this? Her mum wasn't going to take her being bonded and leaving to cross the galaxy with an alpha alien well at all, and Mickey would surely be right pissed to have her taken out from under his nose, even though the beta in him would have to submit to the Doctor. She could feel anxiety begin to form a pit in her stomach, making her feel nauseous and more than a little dizzy. Clutching her stomach, she found a plush leather chair and flopped down in it, taking measured breaths and ignoring the spinning feeling and nausea that had risen.

Worry surged into her thoughts by means of her mental link at that moment, an echo of the anxiety she was feeling over their complicated circumstance. She must have let the emotion slip through to him as her anxiety peaked. Without warning, he burst through the door with a fretful look covering his features.

"Are you alright?! Rose, what's wrong? I was just pouring the kettle and then your anxiety came through and hit me like a ton of bricks!"

"I'm alright. Just a bit dizzy and feeling a bit sick to my stomach is all. I'll be okay," she dismissed his immediate concern with a wave of her hand and a simple shrug.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should bring you something more substantial than some bickies, eh? I can sense that your hungry. And don't argue with me, 'cause I'm not gonna take no for an answer. It's well past noon, your time, anyways. I'll be back in a tic," he paused at the door and gave one last worried look at Rose. "You're sure you'll be okay for a bit longer without me?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes! Now go! I'm fine. Go!" She shooed him out the door with a wave of both hands and as soon as he was gone, let out a relieved sigh. _Finally, he's gone again. I can think in peace!_

Her mind and heart were completely at odds. In her heart, she was ecstatic. She was going to stay with him—to travel in time and space and have him show her the universe—but the other part of her, her rational part told her otherwise. Her mind cautiously advised her that she barely knew him and that her mother would never approve of this match if she had any say in the matter...but she didn't, and there was no way around it now. She was bonded and that meant for life. No take backs what so ever.

Rose felt as if she was riding an emotional roller coaster. She needed to take these last few moments alone to think over what had just happened and hoped the infernal thing would let her do that. If she wasn't careful, the Doctor would waltz in again and she'd never get a chance to think. She better make these last few minutes count.

Since there was no getting away from her tie to the alpha Time Lord—not that she wanted to anyway—she needed to warn the Doctor about her mum and think of a way to explain to her what happened without a huge barney happening. She obviously didn't trust her mum to not start something, but if she could prevent the Doctor from feeling the full blow of her wrath, then she would feel like she accomplished something. She knew that the only reason why her mum might go mental is because of how much she cared, but sometimes she took things too far. She was an adult now for fuck's sake, not some sixteen year old who was naive in the ways of love. Despite the fact she knew the Doctor could stand all the crude aggro her mum dished out, she really didn't want to see him have to go through it alongside her.

How was she going to tell her mum about going through her first heat without bringing up the subject of her having heat induced sex. Even the mention of it could send her mum off the deep end. Rose already had that experience when she finally came back to live with her after running away with the beta arsehole Jimmy, and she really didn't want to go through it again. She couldn't certainly lie either. If her mum ever found out that she had not told the truth, she'd probably rip her a new one. Rose shuddered at the thought. Nope, she had to tell the truth in a way that would gloss over the details and still get the point across. She just hoped her mum would be so stunned she wouldn't ask too many questions.

Aha! Rose would make sure to paint the Doctor as an upstanding alpha male. She would enforce the fact he tried to get her some heat suppressant—all the while using great restraint—before she jumped on him and he had no choice to help her with her heat. It was the truth after all. Rose wanted it to appear that the sun shone from his ass, so that her mum came to the realization that there was no denying their bond was favourable and Rose had made an acceptable choice. That was the only way to avoid a major row.

Now on to the bond itself. She definitely wanted to make sure that her mum didn't know that it was unintentional. She would need plenty of back up from the Doctor for that. Hopefully, the both of them could convince her that it was completely thought out and planned. Her mum needed to believe that in order to let her finally give up her alpha rein on her daughter. If this played out well enough, she could be traveling with the Doctor by tomorrow afternoon. That would be her reward for having to go through the trouble of explaining everything to her mum and Mickey. Then, she could forget about the monotonous life she led and venture forth with her bond mate, exploring the universe one star at a time.

A happy sigh escaped her lips. That's what she'd keep thinking about as she told her mum. That mental picture would give her the strength and keep her nerves at bay while she tried her best to explain.

Just then, the door creaked open and the Doctor returned with a tray of refreshments in his hands.

"Alright Rose, here we are! Time to tuck in," he chorused, setting the tray down upon the dark wooden coffee table, obviously pleased with himself at the size of the spread he had brought.

Rose smiled at him as he offered her a plate. Being so weighed down with mixed thoughts and feelings, she didn't realize how hungry she had gotten until he mentioned it. She watched in awe as he poured her tea and placed some offerings on her plate with his long, elegant fingers before moving on to his own cup and plate. Such a simple act, but one that showed her he cared very much about her well being. This was nothing like she had ever experienced before, not even with Mickey. Her heart swelled at the deed; reaffirming the feelings that were already growing for him, creeping like a vine and wrapping itself around her heart.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

A warm, tender feeling began to bubble up along his mental tie with Rose while he took his first bite. Shooting a glance over to his pink and yellow bond mate, he spied a contented smile and a blush upon her cheeks. The sight of her was absolutely stunning.

He didn't realize that he had been staring until Rose looked at him and muttered, "What?" She blushed deeper then, avoiding his gaze and tucking a solitary strand of hair behind her ear.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could catch them. If he wasn't a nine hundred year old alien, he would have surely turned completely red at the unhindered observation. He wasn't quite sure if it was the sight of the lovely shade of scarlet that adorned her cheeks or the amount of residual sex hormones that were floating about his body which influenced his brain to let that slip. He obviously found her quite attractive, but saying something so forward after they had only known each other for mere days, regardless of the soul bond or not, could only add to the already complicated situation. He didn't want to pressure her into staying and there still was the chance she wanted to look for a way to break the unusual bond between them. He, himself wasn't entirely certain about the bond either. The age difference was the main cause of his uncertainty, as her life would speed past as he looked on, watching her become frail and old while he stayed spry and virile. That was even _if_ she accepted the bond and agreed to stay with him as her bond mate. But what if she did? Could he even survive watching her wither and die while he lived on like a lonely God? He let a blast of air past his lips. There were still too many variables in play and infinite timelines still resonated across his mind like the strings of a galactic guitar, the cacophony of them ringing out, waiting to be resolved with a decision. No need to feel apprehensive yet, there was still time. He needed to discuss it with her to clear up any ambiguity between them first, and once that was through, he could concern himself with his own misgivings.

"Sorry, what I meant was, you look beautiful -err- for a human." Fragmented amounts of hurt found their way into his mind from Rose, and he knew instantly he had buggered things up. Now he had done it. Why couldn't he leave it well enough alone! He resigned a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of some way to change the subject to one about the statistics of their bond. It was proving to be unusually hard, given his regular knack for words.

"Forget I just said that human bit, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He looked sheepishly at Rose waiting for her response before continuing. She nodded silently at him, but the hurt was still present in her eyes. He'd have to remedy that later, but first he really needed to get to the crux of the issue before it was too late. "Right, we have some serious chin wagging to do. Before I steal the show with all the chatting I'm about to spew out, I want to know your feelings about our situation." He waited with bated breath for her to speak.

"Well," she began slowly, her hands wringing in her lap. "I'm not so worried about the bond between us; truth be told, I couldn't have asked for a nicer bloke to be bonded with, but what I _am_ worried about is how my Mum and my beta friend Mickey are going to take the news. I'm afraid Mum will go mental when she hears that I'm bonded to an _alien_ alpha. And Micks, well, he'd _have_ to submit to you but would be pretty pissed about me being taken from him. He might not even want to speak to me again, and it would break my heart if I lost him because of our bond." Another blush covered the apples of her cheeks while she stared back at him expectantly.

While Rose's admission caught him off guard, it didn't have the usual effect a compliment should have though; her words were bittersweet and sat like a lump in his throat instead. She hardly knew him and had absolutely no idea what he was capable of. If she had seen what he had done to his own species during the time war, he was sure she would run away as fast as her legs could carry her. He wouldn't blame her either. He had done a terrible thing to save the universe from peril and was dutifully paying for it, that is, until she walked through the TARDIS doors two days ago.

"Um, thanks, but I assure you I'm not as nice as I seem. There are things about me Rose that would make you tremble in fear—someday I may even relate them to you—but for now, I want you make sure you're informed of your decision and devise a plan of action. A soul bond is serious business, and I would hate for you to make a decision without all the facts. Then we can tackle the daunting task of explaining things to your Mother and Mickey," He advised, hoping the seriousness of this circumstance wasn't lost on her. He watched as she weighed his words carefully for a few moments, then giving a curt nod in agreement, her hair slipped from it's perch behind her ear and falling to cover her face again.

As if by instinct, he reached out with a slender finger to tuck the tendril of hair back behind her delicate ear and moved to tip her head so he could look into her eyes. "I promise we will find a solution, Rose. We will talk through the options, and whatever you decide, I will do my best to carry out. You have my word."

Feeling the touch of her skin under the pad of his forefinger and thumb sent a charged spark running through him, from fingertip to his sneaker clad feet. As much as he hated to admit it, the urge to make her stay was getting harder and harder to ignore, the longer he was in her presence. Perhaps his self inflicted punishment was being tested...or could this finally be penance for his dedication to his self-imposed sentence? He sincerely hoped it was the latter. He had spent too many years already by himself and he intensely wished for more companionship other than his lovely ship.

"Solution number one," he stated carefully, "would be where we try and find a way to break the bond we share without one of us being fatally harmed. We would travel together until a solution—if one is even available—could be found and once the bond was broken, I would take you back to earth to live out the rest of your days with your Mum and Mickey." Giving her a few moments to digest the first option, he then pressed on to give a description of the one he both dreaded and hoped she would choose. "Solution number two, however, is where the bond stays intact, and you spend the rest of your life on board the TARDIS. Now there is a catch. With my superior physiology, I don't age the way you do. While you'll grow older, I will stay looking this young long after your hair has turned grey and your limbs succumb to arthritis. If in that time, I happen to get badly hurt, I will go through a process called regeneration, where every cell in my body changes into a new version. I basically change everything about myself, with the exception of a few memories, as a way to cheat death; my body may change, but I'm ultimately still the same bloke. Now, if this happens, the bond will break during the changing process and you won't be under any obligation to stay on. I could still take you back to earth to live the remainder of your years if you so desired."

He watched Rose as the cogs in her mind whirred and a curious feeling seeped from the link she shared with him. "I can tell you have questions, so please feel free to ask them and I'll do my best to answer." He hoped his candid approach would urge her to ask the questions he knew she had.

"Well...lets just say I wanted the bond broken, but enjoyed my travels with you and wanted to stay on? Would I still be allowed to carry on seeing the universe with you? Or better yet, what if I wanted the bond to stay, and through our time together, I realize I don't want it to- to end so soon. Could we look for a way to- to prolong my life, if there is such a thing?"

He chuckled. "You certainly know how to ask the right questions, and would be a brilliant candidate for being my traveling companion, even if being bonded wasn't the case. To answer your questions though, I would never purposely kick you out of the TARDIS once the bond was broken. It would be completely your choice. And as for the lengthening of a human life, I'm not sure it can be done. That doesn't mean there isn't an undiscovered solution though. If that's what you wanted to do, you and I could search all of time and space to see if it could be an option."

He observed her carefully while she mulled over his answers. Every second he felt tick by seemed like an eternity to him as she thought things through. He waited with bated breath and staring so intensely at her, she began to fidget uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Realizing he was making her self conscious, he moved to take a sip of his now lukewarm tea and take a bite of his biscuit in order to give her some relief.

Finally, she spoke. "I've never been aloud to be adventurous. After Jimmy 'the wanker' Stone—my sadistic ex-beta friend—mum never wanted me to do anything without her consent, for fear of something bad happening to me. The thing is though, I've a mind for it. I feel like I'm a caged bird, not being allowed to spread my wings and fly. But no more. This happening—me meeting you and the bond developing, it feels like it was meant to be. I'm ready for some adventure and to spread my wings...with you as my guide. So my answer is yes, I'll stay...If you'll have me, that is. And as for the bond, I want that to keep it intact as well. We make a decent pair, we do, and I think it's worth a shot. I'd even be up for looking into that life extension bit as well. I'm certainly not gonna let y' have all the fun without me. That's just not fair!" Her tongue peeked out between her teeth in one gigantic cheeky gesture, her mischievous smile setting off fireworks within the Doctor's hearts.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She was going to stay. With him. The bond intact. And she was interested in finding a way to prolong her life. Music, sweet and slow and powerful floated through his mind, capturing his hearts with it's rhythm and wrapping them up in a feeling of absolute bliss. He was no longer going to be alone. Just him and his beautiful flower traveling together in the TARDIS. Just as it should be.

A small inkling of unease crept up and disturbed the magnificent feelings he was allowing himself to explore for the first time in centuries. What if there was no solution to prolonging her life? Could he handle watching the light peter out of Rose long before his own even wavered? No. He needed to be optimistic. He would find the answer. He had to. She was his atonement for all the years of loneliness he had endured on behalf of the Time War. This bond was his life line pulling him out of the blackness of solitude and into the light of companionship and redemption. He would not let himself sink back into the pit of despair he had wallowed in for so long. It was time for change.

He smirked at her saucy comment. "Pfft, fun is well and all, but trouble? Trouble is where it's at," he winked back at her boldly. "I like me a bit of trouble, but I have to admit though, it's much more fun with two." He watched her cheeks colour again, setting off a spark of alpha pride running rampant within his body. He loved knowing he had such an effect on her.

"Doctor?" Rose asked after her blushing subsided, "there's some things you should know before you take me to explain everything. My mum is an alpha, and _will_ confront you on the bond, so let me do the talking, yeah? She will probably smell it on me as soon as she gets near enough, and I want to warn you that she's greatly protective of me. She has a tendency to get a bit on the aggressive side too. In other words...you might want to keep your distance. She's been known to give a slap now and again, and I don't want to see you hurt, even if you brush it off with that superior body of yours." Her hand reached out and cupped his cheek, stroking his stubbled skin with the pad of her thumb.

He nodded stoically. "I'll be alright. No cause for alarm, Rose. Mother's love me! But, seeing as your so concerned, I'll keep my distance. For you." He mustered up as much affection as he could bear and sent it through their tie, letting it drift across unhurriedly. He wanted her to know that no matter what happened, no one would ever come between them, not even her mother. He would never let that happen, and he would protect his bond mate regardless of whatever befell them.


	6. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor to go to visit her mum, landing them with some unexpected repercussions.

"So, now that we've got that out of the way, I'm quite interested on how human alphas and omegas bond." A thoughtful tone lilted among the words that he spoke; he was rather curious as to how it all occurred and what differences there were compared to his own species.

"Well, as far as I know, it happens slowly. It often takes months or even years for a pair to discover that they have soul bonded. I read somewhere that certain pheromone changes happen within the pair to alert them that a bond has developed. Also, after the bond has occurred, the mated pair can get impressions on what mood their mate is in, but that's about it I think, 'cept for the clear show of possessiveness, mind. That's why I am pretty sure when we go see my mum, she's gonna know as soon as she gets within hugging distance."

He nodded thoughtfully, all the while sticking out his bottom lip out in one beautifully executed pout. The way humans soul bonded was just what he expected to hear. Simple and slow, with no real mental changes whatsoever.

He wondered what made the change in pheromones to signify that a bond had occurred. Maybe the extreme show of possessiveness had something to do with it.

"So, what about your kind, Doctor? How do your kind soul bond?"

He tilted his head curiously. "Well, funny thing that. The mated pair, they link telepathically and as the Alpha knots, they bond bite the Omega on the neck, right about here." He pointed at just above where his shoulder met with the column of his neck. "The bite, combined with the touch telepathy, mark the omega both mentally and physically as the Alpha's. But neither ways are helpful in coming to a conclusion as to how we now share a soul bond." He frowned at his conclusion. There had to be some sort of inkling as to how it happened. He must not be looking hard enough. Maybe if he scribbled down their correlations, something would pop out at him. Grabbing a paper and pen from the desk, he sat back down next to Rose and with spectacles perched on his long nose, began scribbling elegant circles across the paper.

"'S that what your native language looks like written?" Rose asked him, while he continued to scroll the circles onto his sheet.

He nodded. "I'm writing down all the similarities. There has to be some sort of connection. Was there anything else you remember about human soul bonds? Anything at all?" He felt her mind quiet down and search her own memories for something that may help. Whispers of thoughts touched their link once or twice notifying him to how hard she was looking. He could feel her determination; she was trying her hardest to help find something that could lead them to an answer.

"Nope, nothing except the obvious," she recounted. "In order for humans to bond, they have to be open to it. Is it the same for Gallifreyans?"

His eyes narrowed while he pondered her words. "Yup," he said, popping the 'p', "In order for my kind to soul bond, it required proper consent and, a handfasting ceremony needed to conducted even before the bond was allowed to occur."

"Really? Sounds quite official, if you ask me. Is that like some sort of marriage ceremony, then?" She questioned.

Not really wanting to meet her eyes, he kept them on the piece of paper in front of him and hesitated a moment while he thought of a proper explanation. His poised hand began to shake slightly from the timorous feelings that her question caused. Letting out a heavy sigh, he placed the pen down. There was no hiding it from her, she would need to know eventually.

"Yes," He turned to look at her head on, catching the small, surprised gasp that slipped out from her lips. "It's what you humans would consider marriage." He watched as her expressions changed like the shape of a budding flower. Astonishment changed into realization and then, to empathy. The last was the most beautiful and yet it was the most fleeting.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

"Oh," she murmured, dropping her gaze to her hands which were still placed in her lap. Rose had not even considered what the bond had meant to the Doctor. She just figured it was similar to what happened on earth; since a bond took so long to achieve, alpha's and omegas didn't consider it synonymous with marriage. That didn't mean it didn't happen, but it was quite rare. Marriage was for the rest of the human populous anyway; beta's didn't have the capacity to bond, so marriage was the next best thing for them, and as for her own shot at something like that, it hadn't even really occurred to her. She was barely out of her teens and there was no real need to. Plus, with her almost overbearingly protective mother, it felt unlikely she would even get the chance...until now.

She eyed the Doctor through her lashes and felt him out at the back of her mind. Sending a loving caress to him through their tie, she gently took one of his hands between both of her own. At that moment, she really did feel for him. This soul bond that they shared, really had thrown them for a loop. It was apparent that in his culture, soul bonds were revered and were looked at as part of an alien marriage ceremony, whereas hers didn't. Could she learn to look at their own soul bond as a marriage bond as well? She felt it too early to tell, but thought she could, given time. All she needed to do was ask if that was any interest to him.

"...So, is the -err- handfasting ceremony important to you, then? I mean, is that something that you’d want to consider doing?" She hoped that she wasn't being presumptuous with her questions.

She flinched as his head whipped round to stare at her, a stunned look plastered to his face. He obviously hadn't expected her to ask him that, and she smiled at his candidness. Knowing she'd have to prompt him into voicing his answer, she decided to try and speak telepathically to him as encouragement.

 _...I'm just putting it out there that I'd be okay with doing that sort of thing, eventually. I can see that it would mean a great deal to you to keep your custom alive, and I'd be more than happy to let you do that, given time. We should really try to get to know each other properly first, though. Just to make sure we still both want it. Does that sound good to you?_ She pushed the words from her own mind and into his, patiently waiting for him to reply.

She felt a slight pressure at the back of her mind, and then words started to flow back from their mental tie. They appeared timid at first, just above a whisper, but soon found their footing and picked up in both confidence and intensity as she nurtured them.

_...I- I don't know what to say, Rose. I'm flattered that you would even think of doing this for me, but I don't want you to feel obligated to do something like that just to make me happy. It's not just about me, but about you as well, and I would hate to tie you to anything if you weren't fully on board. I mean, it would be wonderful if you agreed to the ceremony—Well, quite frankly, it would be brilliant—but I won't pressure you to do it if you are just doing it for my sake. So, if the time comes in the future that you are certain this is what you want, I'll be more than happy to accept your affirmation..._

"Ahem," the Doctor cleared his throat to get her attention, "On a plus side, apparently we can communicate telepathically using words and not just with impressions of feelings. That's something special indeed. I wouldn't think that we could have the capability to do something like this, especially so soon. Humans aren't nearly as adept at telepathic capabilities as Time Lords are, so it's only natural to expect some work needed, but lo and behold Rose Tyler, you continue to amaze me." A surprised smile reached his lips and she couldn't help but mirror one of her own.

The feeling of his words caressing her mind sent sparks flying throughout her body. She had never felt so close to anyone in her life—not even her mum. There was something so intimate about being able to communicate without speaking a word; trusting someone so completely to let them enter your own mind and allow their thoughts flow through your brain as if it were their own. It was amazing. She may have only have met him two days ago, but she trusted him. Maybe it was the way he seemed to want to comfort her, or his easy-going manner or even the way he respected her choices. No matter what reason, she knew that he would protect her with his life and that was as good as any reason to put her faith in this alpha alien—her bond mate.

After a few moments of silence, Rose spoke up. "So, how do we go about this then?"

"Well, Rose Tyler, we may be bond mates but that doesn't mean that it's required for us to be physically intimate outside of your heats. If you want, we could just -um- forgo coitus until its required again," he said, tugging at his ear. "I mean, I don't want to pressure you into having...relations outside of your heat in any way. We just met only two days and sixteen hours ago, and I could see how you may find such things -err- awkward. I can be the model of decorum if required and would be perfectly fine if this was the route chosen."

What _did_ she want? That was the question. It seemed silly to abstain at this point, since they had spent the greater part of two days being physically intimate with each other. She couldn't see herself trying to refrain from any form of intimacy now, unless he wanted to. Maybe that's why he suggested it. She certainly could feel trepidation palpating through her mind from his.

She knew what she wanted. Did he? The problem was that he was a gentleman for offering her the choice and with that, she suspected, he could hide behind her choice without voicing his own opinion, if he even had one. She needed to take the bull by the horns. She'd reveal her own thoughts as she asked him what he wanted from this unusual bond. He may have given her the choice but that didn't mean he could discount himself in the decision.

She shrugged. "Tell you the truth, I see no point in holding back. We've already been as intimate as two people can get and I think the only way things would get awkward is if we refrained completely and made it just about my heats. Unless y' want to stop, that is. I mean, if you're not comfortable with it, I'd be okay with that too, of course. I just don't want us to become uncomfortable. Bottom line is, we're in it for the long hall, and I'd hate for us to play strange with each other, yeah?"

She watched him intently as his legs bounced on the balls of his feet and he ran his hand through the back of his chocolate brown hair. "Right," he said with a sigh, "Good point. I suppose things would become more uncomfortable if we stopped completely."

She cocked her head and frowned at the general unease. "Something is the matter though, isn't it Doctor? You're sending me anxious vibes through our bond."

"Um, well, it's just that it's been a _very_ long time for me, so I'm afraid I'm going to be a bit rusty at those sorts of things, Rose. But I'll try...for you."

Bless. Here he was, being bashful, when not two hours ago, he was shagging her brains out upon the console piece of his ship. He was obviously talking about general intimacy and not just shagging, mind, but it made her heart skip a beat none the less. _Encouragement is exactly what he needs_ , she thought saucily to herself, as her tongue poked out between her teeth while she smiled at him.

She smirked. "'S all right. All you need is a good teacher to give you a refresher course...and it just so happens that I'm a _very_ good Teacher."

His jaw dropped. She had actually caught the Doctor off guard with her bold comment. Mischief twinkled in her eyes as she watched him try and recover. He opened and shut his jaw a few times, bringing Rose's attention to his fantastic lips. She remembered them being so soft as he kissed her out in the console room, she immediately felt the need to brush her mouth against his. Leaning in towards him, and before he had time to really react, she poised her mouth directly over his before closing the distance and letting their lips drift together in wild abandon.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

After an intense session of snogging on the couch in the library, the Doctor deemed it necessary to put some space between them for a bit and take the dirty dishes back to the galley. Rose followed of course, volunteering to dry as he washed the offending plates and cups. He accepted gladly, doing dishes alone was something he thoroughly disliked and he was happy to have the company.

The TARDIS couldn't do everything for him, even though he wished it were true. He had made an agreement early on with his sentient ship that he would still take care of some basic chores, this being one of them. It obviously didn't have anything to do with his ship hating washing up. Not in the slightest. Of course, he didn't really mind doing it, but he wasn't about to let his ship onto that. He still wanted her to do the stuff that he hated—like laundry. He was absolutely rubbish at it, but that was neither here nor there. The point was, he had a symbiotic relationship with his ship when it came to chores and who was he to disturb the delicate balance they had worked out.

"'S that the last one?" Rose pulled him from his thoughts as he absentmindedly washed the last cup from their lunch.

"What, sorry? Oh yeah, last one." He muttered in her direction. He was in quite the reflective mood it appeared, and doing the washing up didn't help. It always made him introspective and today was no different, regardless of a certain pink and yellow lady who was drying dishes beside him.

She had kindled a fire within his hearts after she let him know of her choice to stay, and had only made it burn brighter with her confession to keep their bond in tact. Things that he hadn't felt for centuries were stirring within him; a whirlwind of feelings and thoughts that grew stronger with her encouragement, letting her in to through the cracks of his battered hearts. The trouble was, he knew he shouldn't let her in, but couldn't help himself. He liked it. It felt so incredibly good to have her invade his soul with her shining light. It was like a beacon, breaking up the darkness that resided there for so long.

At first glance, she appeared of the ordinary sort, made up of the typical human female variety, but he knew that wasn't the case. She sensed her unbridled potential, left untapped and busting at the seams; it was up to him to make sure she realized that potential and let it free. And now, all he needed to do was to loosen the maternal tie and allow Rose to set her own course, which involved letting him be at her side, naturally. They were linked now, timelines entwined seductively, and no matter how hard he tried to see them in their individuality, they refused to be pulled apart. Not that he really wanted them to, mind. He'd much rather keep them thoroughly intertwined as long as possible.

With the dishes done and put away, He clasped his hand in Rose's and made for the console room. Delaying the inevitable discussion with her mum would no doubt make his suffering worse. Best to get it over with.

Gently letting go of her hand, he made his way to the console and began to flip switches and twist knobs. "Right, Rose. I'm setting our course for the year 2006, one hour after you happened upon the TARDIS. I just need one more thing from you and then we can begin the journey back to your mum's. Where's home?"

"The Powell estate." She replied, trying to peak around him to see what he was up to.

"Right, all set. I'd hold on to something if I were you. The TARDIS has a habit of making parking difficult for me."

"Alright Doctor, I think I've found something safe to hold on to," Rose quipped, sliding her hands around his middle and hugging him close.

That minx. She really knew how to make him feel like a proper alpha male. He swelled his chest, completely chuffed to bits with the compliment she paid him as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder.

"Ready Rose? Allons-y! Oh, I like that! I should say that more often! Allons-y. Think sharp, Rose Tyler! Allons-y!" With that, he pulled the final lever to send them on their journey back to London.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

They landed with a jolt and the harsh movement knocked them back onto the jump seat as the grinding whirring sound from the time rotor slowly faded into a gentle hum.

"Well, we're here! Earth, spring 2006, the Powell Estate." He smiled down at her from their perch upon the jump seat.

"Wait a minute Doctor," Rose queried, "wouldn't we create some sort of paradox thingy? I mean I'm sure y' know what y' doin', but I don't want to grow another head or have six fingers or somethin' if we land and there's two sets of us roaming about on earth. I've seen some sci-fi stuff on the telly about this."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh Rose, nothing like that will happen. Now reapers, they may come to sterilize the wound in time we would've created if we ran into your previous self, but certainly not growing any other appendages. And reapers are highly unlikely anyway, because we were already in the vortex to begin with; I made sure to put us there when you were in the shower on the first day. No need to worry."

Rose let out a relieved sigh. That was consoling at least. "So, we've just been floating round the -um- Vortex for the past day and a half?"

"Yup." He affirmed.

She grinned at him like a loon. She'd taken her first of many trips with the Doctor in his magnificent ship. Excitement buzzed in and around her, knowing she'd be able to finally experience the adventure she craved. There was just one thing left to do; her mum would be just sitting down to her soaps and a cuppa, waiting for her to get back from the cinema with Micks. The faster she got this done and over with, the faster her new life could start.

"We best be off then. Mum will start getting antsy if we don't hurry up. I told her that Micks and I would be back by now." She mentioned as she checked her mobile, sliding off the cushioned seat and placing her trainer clad feet firmly upon the grating.

He stood up beside her, "Righto, Rose Tyler. Away we go!" Clasping his hand over hers, he pulled her to the doorway and out into the pavement.

It was unusually dark and drizzly when they set foot on the Powell Estate. "Well, at least the weather hasn't changed. Good sign, that is," He muttered to himself sarcastically, shifting his mood from happiness to solemn reluctance.

Rose still had her hand firmly enclosed within his own as she made her way to the doors of her flat, elation radiating through their link in waves. _At least Rose is eager. Hopefully this will go by fast, and we can be on our way. I hate doing domestics. Throwing parents into the mix makes things more complicated than they need to be,_ he pondered grumpily to himself.

Soon they were flying up the sets of stairs and landing on the fifth floor, crossed the causeway until they reached the door to Rose's flat.

He took a deep breath to centre himself, but instead of pulling just air into his lungs, he pulled an unfamiliar scent in with it. Alpha pheromones that weren't his own, filled his nostrils. All at once, it sparked a possessive streak within him and he pulled her close, tucking her under his arm protectively.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Rose took the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Sliding out from under his arm, she pushed the door ajar and wandered in, calling out to see where her mum was situated.

A woman's voice rang out like a trumpet over the murmuring of the telly. "In here, sweetheart. I'm just catchin' up on EastEnders."

"Uh, hi mum," Rose muttered apprehensively, "how's everythin'?" Motioning for the Doctor to stay put by the front door, she stepped in to the living room where her mum was sitting and flopped down on the settee. She could feel herself trembling like a leaf with nervous energy, and peaking a look at her hands, she immediately sat on them to feign a calm demeanour.

Patiently sitting quiet for a few minutes, she tried to collect her thoughts. Her mum would be well upset if she even attempted to disrupt her from watching her favourite soap, so she'd just have to wait until the end of it, when the advert came on. Thank goodness that wouldn't be much longer, as she would hate for the Doctor to stand silently in the hallway of their flat for half an hour. With his track record, it would be unlikely he could even stay still for that long and he'd blow his own cover.

Just then, the front door flew open with a loud bang accompanied by a spell of heavy breathing. Mickey. Bollocks! Of course he'd come to let her mum know she'd gone missing, ignorant of her being inside the flat. What a right cock-up this was going to be. Two sets of feet could be heard scuffling upon the parquet flooring and then Mickey's voice ringing out over the din, "Who the hell are you?!"

The Doctor's melodic tenor voice came next. "I could ask you the same thing! You came blundering in here as if your pants were on fire, and next thing I know I have some blubbering idiot human slamming into the back of me! And to top it off your a bloody beta. No wonder your so uncoordinated."

Panicking at their raised voices, she took a quick look at her mum and saw a mixture of confusion and irritation pass over her features, before they simultaneously got up and ran towards the hallway.

Rose got there first and blocked her mum from entering the hall from the living room with her arms stretched out between the door frame.

Rose held her breath. With her mum being this close, she was certain that she'd notice that she was bonded; her pheromones would make sure that any alpha in her general vicinity knew.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Rose! Do you know who this bloke is?!" She heard her mum practically yell into her ear.

That's when she felt her mum's eyes boring into the back of her head. She knew.

"Mum, I can explain. See, I lost my heat suppressant pills and I tried to run back to the flat with Micks, but we got separated and I was so panicked, I got lost on the way home, and that's when I found the Doctor..."

"What have you done to my daughter! You alpha prick! What have you done to my precious girl!" She bellowed at the Time Lord, before turning Rose to face her, rage seeping from every pore. "Rose, how could you let this happen!? I knew I shouldn't 'ave trusted you or Micks to go gallivanting around today! I cannot believe you'd allow yourself to be taken by this...this paedo, let alone bloody bonded to him!" Rose folded into herself at her mother's harsh words, and tears pricked at her eyes.

"Now wait just a bloody minute. No one talks to my bond mate like that! Not even her own mother! I want to hear you apologize to Rose this instant! She did nothing wrong! She had no choice but to give into her heat, especially when she was so terrified she couldn't even figure out how to get home when three mangy alpha's were chasing her! She was lucky she wasn't fucking taken in the street when she happened upon me!"

Turning to Rose, she watched as he motioned for her to come over to him, away from her livid mother. Slowly, she turned away from her mum's frosty glare and retreated to the safety the Doctor provided, being tucked under his arm as he drew soothing circles upon her shoulder with the pads of his fingers.

"Oh listen to him, all mighty and proud, you'd think he was related to the flippin' Queen or somethin'! Listen here, mate! I don't care who you are, all I care about is my daughter and her welfare! You can go sod off! Go jump off a flipping bridge!" Her mum moved until she was in his face, abruptly jutting her finger into his chest as he scowled at her, eyes flashing with deadly intent. She had do something!

"Mum, _please!_ Just let me explain, alright!! Quit going off at 'im! 'e did everything 'e could t' stop 'imself! He tried to get me some heat suppressant pills before I jumped him from behind! It was me who made it impossible for 'im to resist!" She begged and pleaded for her mum to understand.

"Unlikely story! And how could you go and take his side—well, I suppose you have to _now_ , since you've bloody jumped the gun and soul bonded! Wait a tic, how would he bloody well have the capacity to resist an omega in heat then? 's he some sort of super alpha?!" Her mum scoffed.

"I’m not human, that's why." The Doctor said albeit too calmly, as the room suddenly went quiet with his words.

"Not only have you screwed your life up Rose, but you've also chosen to bond to a bloody lunatic! He's completely mental!"

"It's true. I’m a nine hundred year old alpha alien—Time Lord, actually— from the planet Gallifrey." He mentioned candidly, glaring back at her mum, daring her not to believe him.

This was just fan-fucking-tastic. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. Time to let it run a muck.

"I'll give you alien!" With that, Rose saw her mum's hand whip through the air and make contact with the Doctor's cheek. An incredible 'crack' resounded against the walls as her hand made contact with bare skin, stunning everyone into silence.

Up until then, Rose hadn't even noticed that Mickey was still in the room, completely mute while watching this whole domestic reach it's breaking point. Rose caught his eyes searching for hers; a sad, questioning look laced within them, instantly braking her heart into a million pieces. Nodding slightly, she bowed her head, tears welling up and threatening to fall for the second time today. This wasn't how she wanted it to happen; she expected it to be rough at first, but she had had faith that her mum and Mickey would understand. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Come on, Doctor, I don't think we're welcome here, let's go." She sobbed, unable to hold back the tears that stung her eyes and fell over her cheeks. Giving one last defeated look at her mum, she grabbed the Doctor's hand within her own and walked out of the flat, truly believing she'd never be allowed to return.

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Even though his cheek still stung from the slap Rose's mum had given him, his heart's hurt more for Rose as she had essentially been disowned by her own mother not moments ago. He could feel her pain radiating over their link while sobs racked her body as they walked slowly down the flights of stairs towards the TARDIS. It took all of his power not to pull her into a bone crushing embrace and kiss her tears away on the very steps they walked, but he knew she was still to raw from the fight that had just occurred and would likely push him away for even trying. Best to give her a bit before attempting anything like that.

Crossing the courtyard of the Powell Estate, they made their way back to the TARDIS. Silently slipping his key into the door and opening it, he allowed Rose to step inside first before entering the ship himself. As soon as his sneaker clad feet crossed the threshold and he'd closed the door, Rose flung herself into his arms and let out the saddest of sobs he had ever heard another being make. He hugged her back fiercely, sending all of the love and sympathy he could possibly gather through their tie. Picking her up gently in his arms, he carried her through the console room to his bedchamber.

Without so much as a word, he placed her down on the side of his bed, pulled off her coat, socks and trainers, and tucked her into it. Taking a seat beside her sorrowful form, he looked into her red rimmed eyes and wiped the faint trails of tears off of her glistening cheeks.

_...My beautiful, brilliant Rose, we will get through this together, I promise. I know you hurt right now, but let me assure you time heals all wounds. Your mum can't stay mad forever, and I'm sure with some time apart, she'll realize what she's given up and apologize. Right now, however, all I can offer you is my love and affection and the knowledge that I will always be here for you. Never doubt that, Rose Tyler..._

Sending those words along their joined path he pulled her into another hug, tucking her head underneath his chin and giving the top of her head soft kisses.

"How about some tea, eh?" He whispered into her golden strands before he felt a shuddering sigh against his chest and the movement of her head nodding 'yes' against the column of his neck.

"Right, I'll be back. You just make yourself comfortable while I'm gone. Won't be long." With that, he moved from his seated position and walked out the door to the galley

 

<HHHH=<XO

 

Even though she felt like absolute shite over the barney she had just been a part of, Rose believed the Doctor when he said that time healed all wounds. The look in his eyes as he sent those words to her, reflected the ancient knowledge and truth she knew him to possess. Everything would be alright if she just gave it some time and hopefully her mum, as well as Mickey, would come around. She needed to believe that, especially now.

With what had happened over the last forty-eight hours—and despite the falling out between her mum and Micks—she wouldn't take any of it back. She felt she had lived more the past two days than she had ever lived in her entire life, even though it was not exactly what she had expected when she had asked the universe for adventure, she still considered it as one and was grateful for the experience despite that fact. She could never consider going back to her old ways of life now that she had seen a glimpse of what else was out there; her chips and telly and her tedious job at Henrik's would no longer cut it. Adventure was part of her life now and this was where she belonged; in the TARDIS with the Doctor, just as it should be.


End file.
